Home for Plot Bunnies
by Nightmare Nursery
Summary: I have enough time to make these ideas into stories. These ideas are mostly based around HUMOR and HORROR. Most recent update. Ch. 14 WORM CYOA Endbringer mode idea. Recent Update: 11 \ 07 \ 2015
1. Introduction

_**Home for Neglected Plot Bunnies**_

I do not own anything

These are all ideas \ challenges that have unfortunately, been extremely neglected. Most have put on hiatus. If anyone out there wants to adopt these and make them into worthy full fledge stories or well written one – shots, you are more than welcome to take the idea.

These plot bunnies are based around ideas that I haven't quite seen before.

I would appreciate it that if you do adopt a story. **Please give me a message so that I may read it when it is posted up.** I would very much love to read it. For more information, please contact me. For a great majority of these stories, had imagined them to be more based around humor, horror, action, adventure, suspense and drama.

I'm really bad when I comes to writing anything with romance. I am ok with OCs as long as it's not romantically involved or outright Mary \ Gary Sue.

I will constantly be going back and correcting documents for errors and editing. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Below is a list of what I currently have so far along with a brief description of what the ideas in the chapters are about. Go to the chapters if you want more details.**

* * *

**Current Index**

Page 01 - **Introduction** \- !This page!

_It is exactly what it says_

Page 02 - **SCP The Box**

_A idea challenge of a crossover between 'Familiar of Zero' and the 'SCP Foundation'. Strict Requirements._

Page 03 - **Naruto Misc.**

_Two Naruto related ideas that have to do with Might Guy's Turtle \ Tortoise summoning_

Page 04 - **Marvel Multi - Verse**

_A few of Marvel centered crossovers_

Page 05 - **Louise and the Foundation**

_Crossovers centered either around 'Familiar of Zero' and or the 'SCP Foundation'_

Page 06 - **My Mind is Clogged**

_Another Misc. ideas chapter_

Page 07 - **Doppelganger Paradox**

_Two early ideas I had that are centered around 'Invader Zim'_

Page 08 - **Hair la Hair**

_A 'Marvel Universe' and 'Kill la Kill' crossover_

Page 09 - **Ocean's Flooding Over**

_Crossovers centering around 'One Piece'_

Page 10 - **Don't go Chasing Waterfalls**

_A series of crossovers centered around 'Gravity Falls'_

Page 11 - **The Boogeymen Do Exist**

_A bunch of crossovers based or centered around 'Tokyo Ghoul'_

Page 12 - **SS Storyboard has sunk**

_A boatload of many various Misc. ideas_

Page 13 - **A Genius and a Couple of Monks**

_Crossovers centered around 'Xiaolin Showdown'. NOT 'Xiaolin Chronicles'._

Page 14 - **Worm in the Big Apple**

_Ideas centered around the web serial WORM by Wilbow_

Page 15 - **Melting Pot of Misc.** \- !Currently Recent!

_Another Misc. chapter with crack ideas containing a jumble of different uncategorized series. Now contains ideas for complications for when doing self inserts_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of these ideas. No flaming please.**

* * *

enjoy


	2. SCP - The Box

**I do not own anything**

**I do not own SCP Foundation**

**I do not own The Familiar of Zero**

Warning: I am a hardcore SCP fan

_Familiar of Zero \ SCP Foundation Crossover_

Name of Story: Your Choice

Preferred Genre: Humor (and Horror if you can get it in) (This is the SCP Foundation were talking about.)

No romance – However sexual innuendos are accepted

Rating: Your choice

* * *

Item: **SCP **_**(Insert Number) **_**– The Box**

**SCP **_**(Insert Number)**_** \- A or refer to it as Box A **

When tested, the wood is showed to be made of Ash wood. On the top of the box, the name Brimir is engraved into it with gold letters. Its dimensions are **8 in x 12 in x 8 in**. When observing the inside of it, there is a black abyss in the place of where the bottom of it should be. Researchers have shown a light in it but it shows nothing but a black abyss.

**SCP **_**(Insert Number)**_** – B or refer to it as Box B**

Even thought this is the thing that will suck your character up and send him hurtling on that summoning slab when the time comes for Louise's turn, your character will very much depend on this.

When your character lands in Tristain, a different box will land there with him \ her. Get creative with this version of the Box. Whatever it may be, the dimensions must be **8 in x 12 in x 8 in. **

These two boxes are connected to each other. If an item in deposited into Box A, it will come out of Box B (think the portal gun). This is your character's _only communication link _(passing notes to and fro) to the SCP Foundation. The Foundation can provide weapons, supplies, etc. through the box. However the items that can pass through the boxes are limited due to the boxes' size. Whatever items that are sent over to aid you character, it _must to fit_ through **8 in x 12 in x 8 in. **Big guns can be sent through disassembled. Get really creative with this.

If someone sticks their arms in, it will come out the other side. They can still move it and everything. However this only applies to objects. Sound and light can't get through to the other side.

I love big guns.

* * *

**Story Summary**

The Foundation has gotten a reddish brown polished Box into their possession.

Agent (Insert Name) of Mobile Task Force (Insert Squad Name) is assigned guard and transport duty of newly discovered SCP from site of discovery to Site (REDACTED).

Feel free for Agent (Inert Name) to spend time around the facility and interact before getting to the main story part.

While wandering around doing whatever, there is a containment breach by SCP 682 and its latest attempt to escape. Agent (Inert Name) is told to guard transporting SCP (Insert Number). During this time in another world, Louise finally gets her turn to summon her familiar.

You can take it from here. Remember, the box will expand to suck in Agent (Insert Name)

* * *

**Things that will or must happen at some point:**

Agent (insert name) gets curious about the box and sticks his hand through it. On the other side, the box's properties are being tested. The researches freak out and evacuate the room when an arm flails about. This will eventually lead up to the Foundation finding their MIA agent.

Some point after officially establishing contact, the Foundation will ask your character for samples, pictures, and video footage of the plane of existence you're on. They send over all kinds of cameras, video camera with a ton of memory chips, petri dishes, tweezers, biohazard bags, etc. They will start to nag you on getting as much Tissue, hair, blood samples from the familiars. This includes the dragon.

At the end of the day, your character will write a report of everything they did that day, what they learned, where they went, etc. Then they will submit this report to the Foundation.

When the Derf sword comes into the story, have your character send it through the box to the Foundation to 'study' it and repair it. When Derf comes back, have it say something about being sent over there.

* * *

_**Things I would like to see happen:**_

Ideas in case you need a push for this story

Tabitha \ Kirche \ Montmorency \ Louise gets curious about the box your character always carries around with them and somehow gets the box away from your character. They open it only to see the bottomless black pit. They then decide it's a good idea to stick their hand through it. The people on the other side see the hand come through but it's not you character's.

When visiting Louise's family estate, your character tries to get Louise's family to do a family photo

Instead of the RPG as the _'Staff of Destruction'_, have a SCP replace it, remember though, Forquote will trick your character into handing it over to her, or not.

* * *

**Your Character: Agent**_** (Insert Name)**_

You can make it whoever you want it to be as long as it's an agent. As an agent of the SCP Foundation, they must be prepared for anything.

However they must have the following:

Fighting experience

Experience handling weapons

Problem Solving

Average hand writing

Basic outdoor survival skills

They have killed people, D class, civilians, and people from Groups of Interests

They have enjoyed killing those people to an extent (Bloodlust streak)

They have lost comrades and people they had cared about

They have seen quite a few fucked up messed up things while working with the Foundation

Your character has a Poker Face

PTSD

They have experience prior to this when working with SCP's

They are professional and they know what _**must**_ get done

* * *

**Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

**This story has been accepted by Daxter the Alien**

**Check out his story:**

**The Boxes**


	3. Naruto Misc

**I do not own Naruto Shippuden**

**I do not own the Mario Series**

**I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Series**

**I think that they are all awesome series and I mean them no disrespect**

**These are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind.

**Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden \ Mario Crossover**

**_Shell Shocked_**

In the series, Might Gai seems to have a summoning contract with turtles. What would happen if he accidently summoned Bowser or one of the Koopalings instead of the ninja turtle?

* * *

**This idea popped up when i was typing this LOL**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden \ TMNT series**

**_Shell Shocked_**

In the series, Might Gai seems to have a summoning contract with turtles. What would happen if he accidently summoned one of the Mutant Ninja Turtles instead of his usual ninja turtle?


	4. Marvel Multi - Verse

**I do not own the _Marvel franchise_**

**I do not own any characters that belong to _Marvel_ **

**I do not own _Ultimate Spiderman_**

**I do not own the _Spiderman Series_**

**I do not own_ Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt_**

**I do not own_ Durarara!_**

**I do not own the_ Resident Evil Game series_**

**I do not own _Plague Inc._**

**I do not own anything**

**I think they are all awesome and I mean them no disrespect**

**These are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind. **Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.**

**8 \ 11 \ 2014**

**I had found these old ideas collecting dust in my computer. I dusted them off and posted them**

* * *

**Updated:**

6 \ 25 \ 2014 - **_The Overseas Currency: American 'Dollars' Branch: Cents \- _****_Tales of the Marvelous Universe [Back to beyond the 4th Wall] _**

8 \ 11 \ 2014 -_**Infectious**_**_ OC Idea_** **\- _Reptilian Hunter__ -__ Ultimate__ Panty Thief_**

* * *

**Ultimate Spiderman \ Panty and Stocking with Garter belt**

_**Ultimate Panty Thief**_

_**Panty Thief! OC**_

**_OC_ is a college sophomore and ****has a perverted sense of humor**

As Taskmaster as looking for people to recruit into his school, he stumbled upon _OC_ during a mugging. _OC_ pulls out from a flash of light and fires upon the offender which also kills. Taskmaster is intrigued by _OC's_ power to materialize weapons and approaches _OC_ with a proposal._ OC_ agrees despite as the deal Taskmaster offers is, _he \ she_ would not be_ 'tagged'_ by the government as a freak. It's not until later that Taskmaster that he finds out that _OC's_ power is not what it seems to be.

_OC_ used to attend Taskmaster's school behind their parent's back. That is until Taskmaster caught the attention of SHIELD. Since then, Taskmaster has been laying low. His students have done the same thing as well. As long as everyone is staying in hiding, _OC_ decides it's time to try and adjust to a _'normal'_ life.

_OC_ power allows _him \ her_ to turn undergarments into an assortment of weaponry. Taskmaster later admits that in a way, is an embarrassing power. Useful yet embarrassing and something you don't want to flaunt off in public. After training at Taskmaster's school, _OC_ has learned to wipe undergarments right off of people without removing the outer layer.

**Be creative**

_**Panties \ Boxers \ Briefs \ Boy Shorts \ etc. = An assortment of firearms. From handguns to rifles to bazookas**_

**_Stocking = Swords _ _Long Underwear = Full Body Combat Armor Garterbelt = ? Socks = ? _**

**_ETC. You gets the picture _**

Your _OC_ is need of money. The place where your _OC_ took out their student loans out of is begun to pest OC into getting a job as soon as OC took it out. You need to find a way to pay for the medicine for their siblings as both of _OC's parents_ are working two jobs each. _OC_ agrees that _his \ her_ life would be so much better if they had more money. At school, you over here one of the students brag out how they bought the 'authentic' shirt that was worn by their favorite actor. This gives OC an idea. Using his \ her training, OC goes around stealing undergarments from different famous people and sells them anonymously to perverts online. Things start to get tricky when _OC_ gets a request from an no name client for underwear from certain heroes.

* * *

**Resident Evil _(Game Series)_ \ Spider – Man**

_**Reptilian Hunter**_

**I don't see too many crossovers with Curt Connors (aka the Lizard) as the main character. I think he's a cool character so I decided to do an idea story for him, as cliché as this is. This story starts off in either Resident Evil 2 or 3 (take your pick). For those of you that know the Marvel Universe, it's your take on how Dr. Connors gets there. The genre I had in mind for this was horror \ humor.**

**Also, as shameful as this is, I have never laid hands nor played any Resident Evil game, except Chronicles for the Wii. It's sad, I know. I have watched the entire walkthrough on YouTube.**

Curt Connors wakes up stuffed in a jail cell at the Raccoon City Police Department. He doesn't have the slightest clue on how he got there. He's also suffering from a really bad concussion.

* * *

**Plague Inc. \ Marvel**

_**Infectious OC Idea**_

**Needs: OC!**

**Your OC has the power to command, spread, and mutate a variety of diseases, as well as creating them.**

**For those that want their OC to have powers right from the start of the story, your OC will be limited to bacteria, virus, and fungus.**

* * *

_**Tales of the Marvelous Universe **_**[Back to beyond the 4th Wall]**

**Marvel Universe (not a crossover)**

During the time of the _'once in fringing'_ a long time' solar eclipse, a portal is ripped open by the comet that passes in front of it. A porn novel writer, a 2D animation student, a movie storyboard writer, and a six year old Marvel fan get thrown head first into the Marvel universe. Watcher gets Deadpool to help the '_other dimension observers_' get back to where they came. They each get powers according to what their specialties are.

Porn novel writer – have not decided yet

2D Animation Student – Drawing come alive

Movie Story Board Writer – Can cause controlled events to happen

Six Year Old Marvel Fan – Nothing

* * *

**Marvel / Durarara! Crossover**

_**The Overseas Currency: American 'Dollars' Branch: Cents**_

After hearing about the alien invasion in New York, he's decided that he wants to learn more about the world. He contacts his old friend and pen pal Landis. He talks him into running a Dollars website 'Cents' for the New York City District. Mikado helps Landis set up the website then leaves it to him to gather info. Landis who goes to Mid Town High School, starts scoping out ideal candidates for the newly formed 'Coins'. Peter Parker's personality and caring for others sparked Landis' interest. He coxes Peter into joining to what he thinks a website for a more organized neighborhood watch.

Featuring mostly Spiderman, Dare Devil, etc.


	5. Louise and The Foundation

**I do not own _Resident Evil_**

**I do not own _Familiar of Zero_**

**I do not own _Totally Spies_**

**I do not own the _BlazBlue series_**

**I do not own _SCP Foundation nor am I a part of it_**

**Warning: I'm a bit of a SCP fan - Go to GROUPS OF INTEREST on the SCP website to find out who DOCTOR WONDERTAINMENT.**

**T****hese are stories \ crossovers I have not seen yet. If you want them, take them.** **You are more than welcomed to change the titles of these.**

**When thinking of these, I had the humor genre in mind. **Please contact me to let me know that you're interested in adopting this story. I would like to read it when you post it.****

****I'm So sorry for my crappy spelling!****

* * *

****ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to hear your opinions! PLEASE NO FLAMING! ****

* * *

_**Crossover: Familiar of Zero \ SCP Foundation**_

**Doctor Wondertainment's Story Time Corner: Tale of the Lost Employee**

Louise summons a bubbly and disturbingly childish employee of Doctor Wondertainment. Something is very off about this toy _salesman \ saleswoman_._ He \ she_ has a phone and rings the Wondertainment office to tell about their situation. Being the _salesman \ saleswoman_ that they are, _he\ she_ comes up with a brilliant idea to sell their products right there at Tristain, starting with the school full of snobby rich kids.

You can decide how to send products back and forth. This _salesman \ saleswoman_ has a '_Mister_' of their very own at home to keep _him \ her_ company and misses them dearly. _He \ she_ has it disassembled and sent through to _him \ her_. At the school, _he \ she_ reassembles it.

What fun and insanity will _him \ she_ brings to Tristain?

_**Disclaimer: By purchasing this product, or hearing or reading this disclaimer you accept that Doctor Wondertainment will not be held responsible for the damage, psychological damage, chaos, and mayhem caused by their products and employees.**_

_**Always read the disclaimers!**_

* * *

**_ Totally Spies \ SCP Foundation_**

**Intended to be a one shot story**

SCP Foundation is an organization that has corporation from all kinds of governments and agencies over the world. The WOOHP is no exception. Alex, Sam, and Clover are going through a normal day of high school when Jerry has them transported to their underground bunker. He informs them that LAMOS has raided a warehouse and were tracked back to a base set up in the countryside of [REDACTED].They are stockpiling supplies for their next attack on WOOHP. Just as they change and leave the base, Jerry's phone rings. There is no caller ID. He cautiously picks up the phone. As soon as he asks who it is, the Foundation symbol takes over all the monitor screens. The voice on the phone and Jerry exchange words with each other. Long story short, the Foundation wants him and his agents to stay out of whatever is happening with the LAMOS base in [REDACTED] because it's the Foundation's business at that time.

Meanwhile, the three spies land a distance away from the base so that they don't detect them. Then they sneak into the base to see what they planning.

Long story short, LAMOS broke into a warehouse and stole the weapon inside. They also took a box that belonged to Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. They are not pleased. The Foundation has tracked the movement of Marshall, Carter, and Dark's retrieval squad and are sending in a mobile task force (of your choosing) to put down the opposing forces and claim the item.

* * *

_**Familiar of Zero \ Resident Evil**_

Louise summons NEMISIS. Enough said.

**Instead of summoning one of the main cast members of the Resident Evil series (not the movie series) I was thinking that she should summon one of the monsters instead like one of the bosses.**

Another idea I had (for a one shot) was that Louise summons the (almost) airborne C virus made by Neo Umbrella. If you haven't seen or played Resident Evil 6, go do it now or before you attempt to do this story. As usual, her spells end up in a explosion. During this time, the (gas state) C virus is summoned. Someone uses a wind spell to clear the smoke, and spreads the virus around. You can take it from here.

* * *

_**Familiar of Zero \ BlazBlue Series**_

**Terumi is needed for this fic**

As usual, Louise's spells end in explosions, but during the summoning a huge cloud is kicked up and obscures everyone's view. Louise summons the ghost of Terumi. Instead of getting back his own body, his spirit possesses Louise instead. When the smoke clears, the Uroboros chain, fedora hat, and Hazuma's two knives lay in the summoning circle. Terumi has no idea what the hell is going on.

Later in the story:

Derf will not come into (former) Louise's possession. Instead Guiche or Montgomery will come into contact with it. Derf can sense or see the spirit possessing Louise.


	6. My Mind is Clogged

**I don't own _Familiar of Zero_**

**I don't own _Don't Starve_**

**I don't own _Winx Club!_**

**I don't own any_ Creepy Pastas_**

**I don't own _Watch Dogs_**

**I don't own_ Durarara!_ [TV series and the _3 Way Standoff_ game]**

**more stories on the way**

**These have been kicking around in my head for some time**

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ Don't Starve**

Instead of summoning something, Tabitha reverse summons her into the middle of nowhere. All she has on herself is her staff and the clothes on her back. Despite being in complete isolation, she can't help but to think that she is being watched.

For this story she is in complete isolation from any human contact. That means that no characters from the 'Don't Starve' game will be appearing. There can be remains of them which she can loot from (gravestone robber).

* * *

**Watch Dogs \ Durarara! - 3 Way Stand Off**

**Or Watch Dogs \ Durarara!**

**You OC can be either good or bad**

Your character (OC) moves from Chicago to the dazzling city of Ikebukuro to stay with their cousin. OC also moves there to avoid the heat of the Chicago Police after their most recent stunt. **_[As to what the stunt actually was, I'll leave that up to you. Whatever it was, the police are pissed and have you as a suspect]_**. OC stays at their cousin's home while adapting to this new city. What's this about an online colorless gang?

Among the things that OC brings with him \ her, they have their trusty network hacking touch phone. With a touch of a button you can cause a city wide blackout, make machines and electronics explode, hack accounts, stop trains, and so much more **[be creative]**

**_OC has the power of a city in their hands. What will You do with it?_**

* * *

**Winx Club \ Creepy Pasta**

**Paranoid, Insomniac OC (female)**

**Dead! Bloom! (You can decide how she goes out)**

It's not easy being an only kid growing up in a world full of monsters, especially when said monsters are the sole reason for why your adopted sister Bloom is dead. It tends to make you paranoid and afraid to sleep for the moment you let your guard down, it will be your end. You are unsure of whether to interact for it may kill you. Your level of common sense is all you have left of your sanity. Despite the comfort and loving of your parents, you still feel somewhat isolated for some reason.

So when a fairy named Stella comes barreling through your wall followed by an ogre, you can be forgiven if you freak out and stab the ogre in the eye with a pen that was on you desk. What you don't expect is to blast a ball of light out of your hands like Street Fighter. Upon discovering that you have magical powers, you are told that your dead 'sister' Bloom was actually a fairy that had 'great power' and upon death, gave that power to you.

As you are taking the insanity of the situation in, you have a choice, allow the unknown of the world around you to continue to haunt you for the rest of your life, or attend Alfea, a school for fairies, and learn to fight back, protect yourself or at least find piece of mind.


	7. Doppelganger Parodox

**I Do not own _Invader Zim_**

**I think it is a great show and I mean it no disrespect**

* * *

**Truth be told I am actually slightly embarrassed about posting this up. **

**This is one of my earlier plot bunnies that I made when I was still in my rabid fan girl stage for this show.**

**I got the idea of writing this after a event at a camp I went to. The group I was assigned had a guy that looked just like someone I knew from back home. I was weird for the first week.**

**I also had other doppelganger related ideas in my head when writing this. **

_**"When you see your doppelganger, it is a omen that you will die"**_

_**"Somewhere out there in the world, there is someone that looks exactly like you, yet is unrelated to you. the chances of meeting them in your lifetime is less than 1%"**_

* * *

**I also based these stories on some fan theories, mainly but not limited to:**

_**"Dib is a clone"**_

**Then I had a wacky_ idea of my own_ which I included into this story:**

_**"Professor Membrane was embarrassed by what a failure Dib is and plans to replace him. That's why the Professor is never home!"**_

* * *

**[Shift] COPY and [DELETE]**

**includes OCs**

**NO ROMANCE! **

It's a normal day in Anywhere, USA (or wherever urban city area that the show takes place in) for Invader Zim cast. The Skool gets a transfer student by the name Ale V. Rancher. Ale comes from a family that runs an herb shop and has moved here for better business. Alv decides to sit next to Dib. Dib can't help but notice that Ale keeps staring at him. At lunch Ale confronts Dib and asks if he's heard of this theory where every person has another person that looks exactly like them but the chances of them meeting is less than 1%. Ale explains that there is a person in the place where he just came from that looks, sounds, and walks exactly like him. Dib is surprised by this and they become friends.

Ale loves history as much as he loves herbs and plants. Ale also studies the paranormal but looks into finding smaller things based on urban legends and myths such as rare lesser known creatures such as (mostly) parasites and plant species. Ale has his own thing he's trying to expose just like Dib is trying to expose Zim. Ale has given his enemy the name of Coatl 'Coal' Tlacotl, means Serpent of the Earth in Aztec. Coal is a rare type of heart worm that is an intelligent parasite that jumps from person to person, feeding off of their body and controls it. It is actually called the Aztec Devil Worm. They were worshipped back in the days before Columbus discovered the Americas. When the Conquistadors came, the people hid every trace of these creatures so the foreigners wouldn't gain their power. Coal has jumped from person to person till he ended up in the city Ale was previously staying in. Ale had found out about this and is determined to put a stop to Coal's eating habit. Unfortunately, Ale's latest attempt to stop him turned out pretty badly. Ale had serious life threatening wound in his chest and Coal was left exposed without a host.

They go back to Dib's house. Dib spends time in his room mentally taking in what he learned today. Through the story, Dib learns if he doesn't get his act together and study science like his dad, he will be recycled. He goes to Brainzyville to find out more about his twin. Eventually, Bid catches on that he is being stalked. Later in the story, he will find out about who Dib is and what he himself is.

Later, Ale and Dib accidently smashes some of Gazlene's security toys and have to find new parts so they won't have to feel her wrath later. Unfortunately, they have to go out of town to Professor Membrane's Robotics and Other Tech. Convention that so happens to be in Brainzyville for a lot of these things. Ale, Gaz, and Dib ride the train there. Since the entrance fee is expensive despite children getting in free. Dib goes in with a stolen scientist's ID that Ale had snatched and uses the excuse of having dwarfism to explain his height. Ale goes in as a prototype android suit that Dib had made. While inside, Gary 'Gretel' Walter is showing off his mecha to a crowd of scientists and bumps another person's prototype over but Ale catches it before it hits the ground.

In this one Dib already knows that he is a clone of Professor Membrane but his twin does not. Membrane made two clones from the start and had them raised in different environments. Dib was raised in a bad side of the city while Bid lived comfortably in the better side. Membrane spent more time with Bid since he shared the same passion for science while Dib grew up neglected and rarely ever saw Membrane. Membrane took great effort into making sure that neither son knew about each other. Alexander finds out a horrible demise waiting for Dib. The day Dib ends elementary school, his father plans to 'recycle' him and put Gaz up for foster care. After hearing this, Gaz more than willingly lends a hand every now and then. For this story, the twin's name is Bid, Dib's name spelled backwards.

* * *

**I'm not as embarrassed of posting this next one up**

* * *

**[Shift] Copy and [PASTE]**

As Dib has his obsession to expose the paranormal to the world and prove his worth.

Elsewhere in a different state and city, someone of the same appearance as Dib is dealing with his own obsession. Bid B. Vain is a brilliant mind (robotics and etc.) just like his father (Doctor Artery Vain), loved by everyone, and on his way to success, except for one thing.

A child ninja attending the same school as his (same class) is the only thing that nags him to the very bone. That young ninja's name is Aka but everyone call him Red. Ever since the day Bid caught sight of Aka running vertically up walls, an unstoppable obsession with the human anatomy and genetic field was born. As far as he knows about human biology, it should be impossible for a human to stick to the side of a wall like Spiderman. He constantly makes robots and genetically engineered creatures to test the physical limits and strengths of Aka. He after different mishaps and clashes with Aka, Bid is still amazed at what the human body is really capable of. However everything comes to a sudden halt when Aka is transferred out of town. Bid is furious about his test subject leaving him.

* * *

**I've read a lot of fan fiction and in my opinion, I don't like any ships that are made for this show. If you do choose to adopt this story, NO ROMANCE! I admit, I am a shipper myself but _Invader Zim_ for me is just one of those stories that isn't ment to be shipped at all! There is a time and place for things to be shipped but this is not one of them!**

**Please don't flame me for my opinions.**


	8. Hair La Hair

**I do not own _Kill La Kill_**

**_IM SO SAD IT ENDED IT WAS SUCH A AWSOME SERIES AS SHORT AS IT WAS!_**

**I do not own _Marvel_ any way, shape, or form.**

**After a marathon of non - stop over the top _KILL LA KILL_, I got a bunch of ridiculous ideas. This is one of them. I went on fanfiction to see what crossovers have been done with this anime. I wish there were more likeable stories. There are a good few that manage to keep the thrill, humor, and insanity of this anime series. **

**You are more than welcome to change to title and the Asgardian name for the Life Fibers.**

**This story is based around the insanity, humor, and drama of KILL LA KILL**

**I would greatly appreciate it if no romance was added (I have nothing against it)**

* * *

_**Kill La Kill \ Marvel**_

**OC needed _( can be either male or female)_**

**_ OC's hair keeping habits:_** likes to keep their hair short at neck level (easy to maintain), often brushes their hair, washes hair every night due to oily hair, hair grows fast (eight and a half in per month).

A patch Life Fibers is grown on OC's head. It takes the form of a thick bright red streak of hair on her head. People will assume that it is dyed. If the streak is pulled just right, a full cup worth of magical plant oil can be squeezed out of the plant.

_ (As a part of the humor for this story, OC dyes their entire head the same bright red as the Life Fibers just to confuse people)_

As a defense mechanism and plus for being the host, the plant gives OC a boost to every single one of her stats.

Normaly everyday - _two star to three star level_

In battle - _God Robe (Ryoko) level_

OC's father is a scientist that is studying the Life Lifers. Early in OC's life, a spore seed of the life fiber lands on OC's head and plants its self there.

**_However, Life Fibers on Asgard..._**

On Asgard, the life fibers are known as extremely rare type of magical cotton plant, Red Cotton. It is used to make magical items or clothing or in Thor's case, it was used to make the leather handle grip of his hammer. It has been said that a large amount of the Red Cotton was used to make Odin's Armor and other things of his. It was sought to have perished in the wild. It now only grows in a secret location of the Palace of Asgard. As to who knows the location, only Odin and one other knows.

The Life Fibers have some extra properties that make them so extremely valuable. The reason why they are used in so many magical things is that not only are they a conductor for magic but they can increase the current physical and mental status of a person ten to hundred fold. So it has been said that is. As how to identify Red Cotton, not only is its color highly attracting but it secretes an oily residue that oozes magic. Said oil is often used in potions and alchemy.

As to how much stat boosting change with only a single strand of hair, make it over the top ridiculous.

**Example _(you don't have to use this if you don't want to)_:** If Loki is about to go up against the **_entire_** Avengers team by himself _(I know he's nowhere near stupid enough to do that),_ and plucks two strands from OC's head, he could at least hold them at a stand still.

**Use this Youtube link for power reference with one star**

** ALSO this is a clip I got from Youtube. I do not own this channel nor do I own the clip.**

** watch?v=Xjx6Az4LTno**

**As to how OC encounters and gets caught up with the world of the capes is up to you.**

**I apologize for having no idea for this part.**

**What ever it is, it all ends up to this aftermath. All types of _people \ things \ heroes \ villains_ are after your OC with scissors, electric shavers, or with the intention of taking OC's head just to avoid a hairy mess. Who will OC takes side with?**


	9. Ocean's Flooding Over

**I do not own _Familiar of Zero_**

**I do not own_ One Piece_**

**I do not own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

**Forget what I had typed in this space earlier in the week. This chapter is strictly going to be _One Piece_ related Crossovers Challenges**

**For those that are wanting to adopt a story, please contact me. I would like to read your story when your done**

**You are more than welcome to come up with better titles for these stories**

**I'm sorry if you see Navy instead of Marine for certain parts even though it is incorrect. Such as Smoker, he is a marine. I used the word Navy because it is easier and faster to type it. I'm sorry for my laziness. But have it your way. For the OCs in the following challenges, they can be either Navy or Marine. You can change their status is you don't like the rank of Captain.**

**So Sorry for my crappy spelling.**

**P.S. I have read the One Piece series. I am not a fan of the NAVY or the MARINES in One Piece. I thought it would be interesting to have a character with a different view.**

**Please critique and review my story ideas! **

**I'm willing to listen**

**But not outright flaming! There is a difference between hating a story and pointing out corrections and suggesting**

* * *

**UPDATES TO THIS CHAPTER:**

6 \ 6 \ 2014 - **_Desert Ghost of Zero _**\- There will be more to come later.

6 \ 9 \ 2014 - _**Shipwrecked in Equestria** _\- **_The Good, The Bad, and The Zero_**_ -_ _**Sea Stone Weapon Ideas**_ \- more to come later

6 \ 11 \ 2014 - **_The Good, The Insane, and the Zero_** \- more to come

7 \ 13 \ 2014 - correction to details - more details

* * *

**1# Ground Rule for all of these stories:**

**NO MARY SUES!**

**NO MARY SUE POWERS!**

* * *

**These are my ideas for some cool sea stone weapons.**

_**For One Piece Fan Fictions: Optional Sea Stone related Weapons:**_

Regular Sea Stone Hand Cuffs that can double as a form of brass knuckles

Brass knuckles with Sea Stone embedded in the knuckles

Sea Stone Ring _(for close range fighters) (also very stylish)_

Combat boots with Sea Stone embedded in the toe and \ or sole of the foot

Sea Stone bullets _(must be VERY LIMITED)_

Sea Stone Sword _(if you want to be OP)_

A sword with a Sea Stone embedded in the hilt

A sword sheath with Sea Stone embedded at the tip

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ One Piece**

**_The Desert Ghost of Zero_**

During the events of Ace's execution, as Crocodile is escaping, a cannonball is shot at him in a futile attempt to stop his escape. The cannon ball hits a crate of gunpowder and kicks up a wall of smoke and dust. As Crocodile is about to use this to cover his escape, he is pulled into a green portal.

Back at Tristain, when Louise finishes her chant, a huge explosion takes place at the Summoning circle. Crocodile is spat out of ground zero of the explosion. When he tries to gather the sand together to form a body, it mostly crumbles away for some unexplainable reason. He stares in shock down at the pile of sand beneath him. His body is translucent for the most part. In a slightly panicked state, Crocodile produces more sand in a effort to try and build his body.

When the smoke and dust of explosion clears, a mountain of sand spills from the summoning circle. A rather large expensive coat is buried within the mountain of sand along with a golden hand hook. The grass and dirt start turning to sand starting at the Circle and slowly spreading outward. People back to away as their shoes and socks dissolve into sand.

When Louise goes up to the circle for_ 'Binding the Familiar'_, she will choose to kiss the hook. The _Familiar Seal_ will appear on Crocodile's right hand oddly. She will also accidently cut herself on it and unknowingly poison herself. She will collapse on the ground white as a sheet. Colbert will be the first one to figure out that the hook is the cause of Louise's illness. It'll take a while for them to figure out that the Antidote for this powerful poison is in the coat.

_You can take the story from here_

**For the Laughs:**

When searching Crocodile's Coat, have Colbert find the premium cigars and keep it for himself. Crocodile will witness this first hand in his phantom state and will vow horrible revenge later for stealing his puffs. As what the revenge is, you decide.

You know that when I mean to say the word Cigar, I sometimes say Puff? What if he did actually have a blunt in that huge coat of his? _(LOL)_

When Louise tries to hang up Crocodile's coat in her closet, she realizes that it is way to big and touches the bottom of the dresser. She finally settles with hanging it on the top of one of her tall bed posts.

There are multiple reports of some object a student was interacting or in contact with being turned into sand, followed by a man's laugh. When searching for the source of the noise, no one is around.

**Here is a few basic _ground rules_ for this challenge:**

In this story, **Magic _(or a mage's will power)_ is almost the same as Haki** in One Piece. It will and can _effect \ hurt_ Crocodile _(in material form)_. **Water magic is super effective.** As usual, water on his material form will expose him. Sea water can _temporarily weaken him \ stun him \ or briefly cancel his powers_ like all Devil Fruit weapons such as swords, arrows, and shields can't hurt him unless it is enchanted to deal extra damage. Weapons that are constructed for strict melee are of no effect on Crocodile. For the beginning, going through the portal will mess up his motor controls. Over time he will get over the shock and regain control. For the beginning of this series, he can only materialize his hands or feet. It's one or the other. Even without materializing himself, he can still do the normal things he does.

Sea Stone, the bane of all Devil Fruit Users, does not exist in this universe, either that or Halkeginia isn't technologically advanced enough yet to make a submarine of sorts to go to the bottom of the sea floor.

When in his _ghost \ spirit like state_, he's see through. Other people can't see him. Even though people can't see him, animals and some magical creatures can. They will act and react as if he is there. To himself, he looks some what transparent. People can walk through him but they will feel the temperature drop or rise depending on what mood he is in _(Cold Spots and Heat Flashes)_. He can walk through people but not walls or objects, unless it is sand. In order to enter a room, the door has to be open or he reduces a wall into sand _(if it's made of organic substance that is). _

As a **motivation** to _regain his material motor functions_, he still needs_ substance_. **He still needs to eat and drink like any other human being. **He can drain moisture from organic things to keep himself hydrated.

Crocodile still can do everything he can do just like in the series. Anything that's not made of pure stone or metal can be reduced to sand _(for this story glass can be worn down back into sand)_. He can absorb water with his right hand. He can reduce the landscape before him into a mini replica of the Sahara Desert. Also he can form bladed weapons from sand.

For this story, Crocodile is a chain smoker. He will get irritated easier without a puff to calm his nerves.

**Familiar Seals:**

Crocodile - runes on right hand

Louise will be the only one able to hear Crocodile at first, she won't be able to see him. She will be convinced that she has summoned a spirit or ghost.

Later on, more and more people will begin to hear him as well as he regain control of his material body.

**Things that come with him through the portal:**

In the series, when he turns to sand, whatever he's wearing at that time also goes with him _(thankfully this applies with all Logia types I think, nobody wants to see that image)(Except if it's a woman and Sanji is there to see it) (LOL)._ However I wanted the** big coat** that always hangs on his shoulders to be separate _(even in that final fight with Luffy in Alabasta, that thing was like super glued to stay on I swear)_. You the author or whoever decides to adopt this story can design the coat to look however they want it but it must be something that has lots of Pockets inside. The size of the coat must be _huge compared to Louise's tiny size_. _Huge_ as in it could be used as an bed cover. People in One Piece can get pretty big.

In one of the pockets, there will be an vile with the **Antidote to the Venom** in his left hand hook. Crocodile does know how to make the Antidote himself. You can put other things in there as well.

Also the other thing to come with him through the portal will be the** poisonous left hand hook**. It must still must be gold.

Also he has a** pack of premium cigars** in one of the coat pocket. In the series I noticed he smokes a lot. So I decided for fun to make him a _chain smoker_. I sometimes call cigars by another name, puffs _(it almost sounds like I'm talking about weed) (lol)._

He has a **metal flip lighter** in one of his pockets. How else is supposed to light those puffs?

He has** extra oil for the lighter**

He has a **canteen** filled with booze

He has a **dagger** in one of the pockets

He has a **inkwell pen**. Don't ask me why!

**What Crocodile does while in Tristain:**

Crocodile is _not_ going to be happy when he learns that he is_ bound for life_ to _serve_ a tiny pink haired brat named Louise as his new master. His main goal as he is familiarizing himself with this new strange world is to rebuild a _new Baroque Works_. It's almost the same as what his plan for Alabasta was. Or you can have him do something else.

**Author's Note: Crocodile is one of my favorite villains in One Piece, as much as a jerk as he is.**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic \ One Piece**

_**Shipwrecked in Equestria**_

**_Needs:_ Navy Captain! OC with naval ship crew**

**_Optional:_ First Mate! OC and Second Mate! OC**

**Ground rules:**

** For the beginning of this story, your _OC_ _will not start off_ as a devil fruit user**

** For the power of the Devil Fruit, it's your choice. It has to be made up. Only one person at a time can have a certain power. **

_OC_ is a captain of a regular set of five Navy Battle Ships. Your crews respect you and carry out your every order. _OC_ treats _his \ her_ crew with care and discipline. Despite being in charge of a small fleet of ships _OC_ is still new and inexperienced to their position. _OC_ knows that the sea is dangerous and desires to become stronger to face whatever that is ahead. So far, _OC_ has been tasked to hunt down regular pirates. This is not a problem. However _OC_ always has a nagging fear that _he \ she_ will come across something that they can't handle.

After a successful attack on another pirate ship, _OC_ and their crew scavenge the enemy ship to confiscate items and take thing for their own use. One of the soldiers find a Devil Fruit and brings it back to _OC_. _OC_ asks why the soldier didn't eat it the first chance he had. The soldier replies that he still wanted to be able to swim in case he was washed overboard. _OC_ is now has one of the legendary Devil Fruits in _his \ her_ possession. _OC_ is feeling very conflicted on whether to eat or not. _OC_ likes being able to swim _(has had many experiences of being over board)._

One day, that fear of _OC_ does come true. _OC_ and _his \ her_ fleet are caught by surprise by a big name pirate (_take your pick_). _OC_ is no match for the captain. At that moment _OC_ mentally debates if _he \ she_ should eat the fruit in a desperate attempt to save himself \ herself and their crew. Before OC can decide, _he \ she_ is tossed over board as _OC's_ fleet is laid to waste. The currents sweep _OC_ away under the waves.

_OC_ wakes up on the shore of a sandy beach. _He \ she_ is not the only one to wash up on shore. Around _him \ her_, their crew gather what's left of themselves.

Your_ OC_ has just washed up shipwrecked on the continent of Equestria. They have driftwood, washed up crates and barrels of their wrecked ship, and what's left of your Navy fleet _(you can insert other things)_. That is not the only thing that they have. You _OC_ still has the uneaten Devil Fruit with them.

**The conflict for _OC_ is whether or not to except the opportunity of power they have been given, but is it worth the cost?**

Later in the story, something else is washed up on the shores of Equestria _(its the pirates that trashed your OC and their fleet)._

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ One Piece**

_**The Good, The Bad, and the Zero **_

**_Needs_: Navy Captain! OC and their Navy ship with entire crew**

**_Optional:_ Pirate Captain! OC and OC's pirate crew - or pick a pirate captain and their crew out from the One Piece series that are not _Peace Main Pirates. Peace Main Pirates _are pirates that steal from other pirates_. _These guys _have_ to be bad.**

**Here is a short example of how I would like the beginning to be like:**

_Navy Captain OC'_ ships are battling it out with a pirate ship somewhere on the stormy sea. Dark clouds pour down rain as the unforgiving wind rocks both ships with such force that threaten to capsize them. Lighting flashes, followed by the deafening thunder. The First and second mates hold off the invading enemy's company. The Captains of both are fighting it with each other back and forth. Despite each other's best efforts to outdo the other, both Captains are in gridlock. The only thing that can match their ferocity would be the sheer hatred they hold for each other.

In the country of Tristain, in a certain school for magic, students are taking turns at summoning their own familiars. Eventually, it is Louise's turn to step up and summon. Despite the ridicule, she begins chanting. At first nothing happens, and then the air starts warping.

On the sea, weather conditions start worsening. A thick blanket of fog billows in from nowhere. Yet this weather effect as absolutely no effect on the pace of the battle. All of a sudden, both ships gave to a grinding halt as if they had hit solid land and rocked dangerously on one side. Some of the cannons that were chained to the decks broke loose and slid of the ship. Not even this slowed down the pace of the battle.

Students and teachers duck for cover in time to barely avoid the predictable massive explosion Louise was famous for. No one was prepared for the tsunami of sea water that came after the smoke. Tabitha got out of the water's way just in time by jumping onto her dragon's back as it took off the ground. Louise, being the nearest, was unfortunately the first one hit by the wall of water and was knocked out cold. Teachers, students, familiars, and others were washed away by the salty flood. A few unlucky people were slammed into pillars and other stationary objects as they were washed away. The only ones that were spared were the spectators that watched from behind glass windows inside the buildings. As the water rose with the flood, safe spectators watched horrified as everyone was washed away. Fishes and other unrecognizable sea creatures passed by in the direction of the flood.

As the water resided, people choked out water that had forced its way in their lungs. Fishes flopped around helplessly. A few students ran around flailing in an attempt to rid of the crestation that was painfully holding onto their body. This was not even the beginning of the aftermath. The real chaos began when the smoke and the storm clouds cleared.

Both sea captains noticed the abrupt change. One moment, it was as if the storm itself was trying everything it can to rid of the both of them, the next moment, it was as quiet as being on the Calm Line. The weather was perfect, clear blue with not a single cloud in the sky. For those few seconds, everything stopped. People stopped fighting. Cannons ceased fire. No gunshots, no swords clashing, no people shouting, just perfect silence. Then again this was the Grand Line where anything could happen.

The pirate captain first noticed the navy captain's distraction, and used that opportunity to kick the navy captain off the pirate ship. The fight between the crews then continues as if nothing happened. The navy captain was expecting to land in the water but instead landed hard on the ground. The pirate captain looks over the edge and is surprised to see that the ship is on land. The pirate captain finally looks around to see that neither ships are on the sea anymore. The Navy Captain uses this to knock down the pirate captain off the ship and on the ground. Their fight continues on land.

**_Please tell me how you like my story writing!_**

_You can take the epic fight from here. (property destruction galore)_

Whether either captains like it or not_ (they hate it)_ they are stuck on land.

**Interaction between the OC Navy Captain and the Pirate Captain:**

These guys hate each other with a passion. This applies with both of their crews as well. They do not get along. However if something tries to take on the both of them. They will not hesitate to take out that thing first then return to their squabbling.

As to why they hate each other, you idea on what to do.

_Think of Luffy and Smoker's rivalry. Think of Zoro and Sanji's bickering._

**Familiar Runes:**

OC Navy Captain - runes on right hand

Pirate Captain - runes on left hand

_Yes you heard me, Louise get two familiars in this story challenge._

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ One Piece**

_**The Good, The Insane, and The Zero**_

This challenge is exactly the same as the previous story idea: _The Good, The Bad, and the Zero._ However, instead of a OC navy captain and a pirate of your choosing, you use Luffy and Smoker for this. Luffy with his _Sunny - Go_ crew and Smoker with his navy ship crew. Same stuff still happens but with Luffy and Smoker.

_That's about it._

**Familiar Runes:**

Monkey D. Luffy - runes on left hand

Commodore Smoker - runes on right hand

_Yes, Louise still has two familiars for this challenge._

* * *

**Update Coming Soon**


	10. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

**I don't own _Gravity Falls_**

**I don't own _Prototype_**

**The following are strictly Gravity Falls based stories.**

**I feel that more interesting crossovers can be done with this area. A lot can be done with the Pines Family alone. Dipper tends to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong. Mabel is happy as ever. **

**Season 2 is here! I AM SO PUMPED!**

**I'm sorry for my crappy spelling**

* * *

**UPDATE:**

6 \ 10 \ 2014 - _**Come out, Where ever you are**_ \- _**Polluted Falls** _\- more details

8 \ 9 \ 2014 - _**Universal Toothache **_\- more details

* * *

**Gravity Falls**

_**Come out, Where ever you are**_

**For those that want a excuse for using lots of OCs**

Dipper knows that Gravity Falls is not at all what it seems. His sister was kidnapped by gnomes, his family thwarted a star psychic child's plan of gaining the deed to the mystery shack, and a whole lot of other adventures.

Lately, something is up with the town. A lot of people, Dipper nor the town residents have never seen before, are starting to show up. Some of the town people think that the town is finally starting to become more popular. Stan is pumped at the idea of the town _(mainly the Mystery Shack)_ having more business. The weird thing is that a lot of people that come in claim that they are residents of the town but never left. Something doesn't seem to be right about them. Things begin to escalate when people are found dead due to a high increase in wild animal attacks. The police think that anyway. It's not just happening in Gravity Falls but also in the next few towns as well. A warning is issued throughout the region to people to keep their houses locked and watch out for any stray animals. The issue has gotten so serious that wildlife rangers and such have formed hunting groups.

The highlight for Dipper, during the events of the town's population boom, was that he gained a new friend_(s)._ As weird and creepy as the new boy is, Dipper is happy to have found a companion of his own. Mabel isn't so sure about her brother's new friend.

Bill Cipher is a dream demon that currently resides in Gravity Falls. But who said he was the only demon in Gravity Falls? Bill isn't the only one that is always watching. Bill's interactions with the humans have intrigued the others and soon start doing the same in their own way. These entities are bored out of their minds just to let you know. Bit by bit, the other demonic and monstrous residents of Gravity Falls start interfering with the town and the people. Meanwhile, a there are a few that still have a bone to pick with Bill.

* * *

**Gravity Falls \ Prototype**

_**Polluted Falls**_

**(takes place during first episode)**

While randomly hanging flyers, Dipper doesn't find a journal with the number 3 on it . Instead he finds a leather packed briefcase with a broken lock. Among the many papers in the brief case, he finds a folder with the words _TOP SECRECT_ stamped in red. Dipper can't make out half the things the words mean and over a third of all the papers are encrypted. What's this about a place called Hope, Idaho? Who's this Elizabeth Greene lady and this dude named Alex Mercer? Dipper sneaks it into the house and hides the briefcase under his bed.

**Here are the Ground rules:**

**The event of this taking place is way after the event of Prototype. I'm not even going to include the second game.**

There is a 9:00 PM o'clock curfew for the town. People don't go out at night at all.

**Forget supernatural and the fairy tale creatures of the show, this is strictly horror \ sci – fi \ humor**

Instead of there being three books with a 1, 2, or 3 on them, there instead are going to be three suitcases _(sarcastic tone) (oh very original) _The suitcases are made in the following order. Suitcase 1 was used by Old man McGucket _(when he was still sane)_ during the Hope, Idaho project.

The second suitcase was used by Bill Cipher when he was working at the military base in Gravity Falls before the leak. The research contained in the case tells of outdated Blood Tox formula effect on the Blacklight Virus. It also contains a notebook that tells of his progression of when he was infected to when he was converted into an Evolved.

The third briefcase, which Dipper finds, has a worn brown leather exterior. It briefly drops names like Alex Mercer, Elizabeth Greene, and Hope Idaho but it doesn't go into details about what they are. It only makes vague relations. This Briefcase was used by a researcher named _(you decide)_ who studied the aftermath of the leak. The notes in this case tell about the different mutations on the wild inhabitants of the forest and how to counter them. This will also have a_ 'how to make a'_ cure formula in the case. _Not like a kid at Dipper's age would know how to work complex machinery._

**BE CREATIVE WITH THIS**

For this story, **_Grunckle Stan_** is going to be replaced with **_Uncle R. Cross_ **for this story. Uncle Cross runs a gun rental shop. He also does a lot of odd jobs on the side and goes away for a few days when he does. Dipper and Mabel stay in the attic of Uncle Cross's cabin. The vending machine still hides a stairway to the secret basement. Instead of there being a portal, there is large underground base where Cross monitors the town and wildlife for still showing sign of the leaked virus. The golf cart is still there.

Wendy is an hired employee at the gun rental shop.

Soos is still the handy man. He knows much more than you think. No he is not a part of Black Watch. He does know that R. Cross used to be.

A large portion of the elder people population of Gravity walls are retired Black Watch soldiers.

Old man McGucket did take part in the Hope, Idaho project. That is before he went mad of radiation poisoning.

A large hidden part of Gravity Falls used to be a military research base that studied the effects of the Black light Virus. The base is not de commissioned and closed down due to a biohazard leak. Although it was only a drop that leaked out, it had a devastating effect on the local wildlife. Before the base was closed down, the military quarantined the hell out of that place before decommissioning it. There is no longer any trace of the virus in that base. Town's people are told to stay inside and lock their doors at night. A lot of the elder folks in Gravity Falls remember when the base used to be there.

Dipper and Mabel go check out the abandoned military base. Eventually, they turn it into their own personal fort.

Blood Tox drip is stationed in the water tower and is mixed in with the town's local water supply. That's why the tap water tastes funny and is a tad bit pink. There is a tank sitting at the bottom of the lake that is designed to slowly mix Blood Tox into the lake water. It is refilled every end of the month. A lot of the elder folks encourage youngsters to drink water.

Blood Tox mixed in with the water keeps the leaked virus weak or eliminated, yet those that unknowingly have it (mostly wild animals) have become highly savage. Random animal attacks happen often. More often at night.

There is a clinic in town that does free_ 'Flu'_ shots.

Bill Cipher is not a triangle shaped dream demon for this story. Instead, Bill Cipher used to work as a researcher at the military base in Gravity Falls. After the leak, he got infected. During this time, he lost one of his eyes. He was able to hide the fact that he was slowly changing. Eventually, he disappeared. In time the virus turned Bill into what Alex Mercer was, an Evolved. Now he hides out in the woods of Gravity Falls, waiting and biding his time. What is he planning? Please keep his personality the same though. He is still watching. Also Bill does have a history will R. Cross.

I still dunno what to do with Gideon.

The Pioneer Day and the Summerween episodes are going to be a bit different

For those that want to write the Pioneer Day episode as a part of this story, here is a bit of useful information. The military base was founded and built around a little bit before the beginning of the Hope, Idaho project. The Hope, Idaho project was around 1969. So this base was being built around, the beginning of 1965. You can include something about this in this part.

* * *

**Mass Effect \ Gravity Falls**

**_Universal Toothache _**

Bill Cipher explores the galaxy to collect teeth of various alien species and to goof around!

* * *

More to come...


	11. The BoogeyMen do Exist

**I do not own the _Tokyo Ghoul _franchise **

**I do not own the _Resident Evil franchise_**

**I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_**

**I do not own_ Hannibal_**

**I do not own_ Sonic X (TV Series), _nor_ the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise_**

**I do not own _Familiar of Zero_**

**I do not own the _Twilight Saga_**

**I do not own_ American Dragon: Jake Long_**

****I do not own **_**_Xiaolin Showdown_**_**

**_Tokyo Ghoul manga _ended. I am so depressed right now! There is so much left unsaid!**

**_ Tokyo Ghoul: RE_ is out! **

**As I have said before, those that want to adopt these are more that welcome to change the titles. They are just place holders.**

**Man, a lot of ideas for crossovers have been popping in my head one after another.**

**I can guarantee you that before this series is over, there is going to be more tentacle hentai jokes about this series than flies on a corpse.**

* * *

**Here are some other vague crossover ideas with Tokyo Ghoul:**

**_Hannibal_** \- I can totally imagine Hannibal being a Ghoul _(LOL)._ For some reason I see a resemblance between Hannibal and Shuu Tsukiyama _(Gourmet)._

**_Criminal Minds_ **\- The team follow a string of seemingly random murders over the past year and a half. However, the bodies of the victims are found half eaten. They believe it to be a serial killer cannibal. The killer's time frame is about every month or two.

**_Slenderman_** \- (LOL I have no idea)

_**Mass Effect** (Series)_ \- When the Council first discovered Earth, humans weren't the only intelligent species on the planet.

**_KND: Codename: Kids Next Door_** \- Throughout this entire series, these kids, teens, and adults pretty much go out do about whatever the heck they want, unsupervised for the most part. Kids go out and have fun. Teens hang out with their friends. Some Adults try to put kids in their place. They're parents do indeed care about them. _How different would this series be if you threw in Ghouls?_

**_Evil Con Carne_** \- ?

_**Invader Zim**_ \- Zim arrives on Earth, it turns out that humans are not at the top of the food chain on this planet. _(It's basically Invader Zim with ghouls)_

**_The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_** \- ?

_**Martin Mystery** _\- ?

_**Hetalia**_ \- How different would world history REALLY play out if Ghouls existed as long as humans? How would this effect the nations and their personalities?

**_Gravity Falls_** \- ?

**_NCIS_** \- A Navy Seal is found dead and partially eaten on a passenger ship. That ship has been placed on lock down, no one gets on, no one gets off without the permission of the people outside. The NCIS team are flown out onto that ship to investigate.

_**Law &amp; Order** (series)_ \- The team follow a string of seemingly random murders over the past year and a half. However, the bodies of the victims are found half eaten. They believe it to be a serial killer cannibal. The killer's time frame is about every month or two.

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ **\- Ghoul gets turned into a pony. Instead of eating humans, the Ghoul eats ponies, water, coffee, and (Insert)?

_**I own none of the previously mentioned shows**_

**I think that series that feature** **mystery, supernatural, suspense, sci - fi or horror work best when it comes to crossovers with Tokyo Ghoul.**

**I apologize that I don't have any decent plot for some of these yet.**

* * *

_**Please forgive me if these ideas seem unoriginal or lame.**_

**The genres I had in mind for this are humor and horror**

* * *

**To make things interesting for any of these stories, You can add OC Ghoul Investigators _(or from the canon)_ to the stories.**

* * *

**Update:**

7 \ 7 \ 2014 - _**So, What's for Dinner?**_ \- Details added

7 \ 8 \ 2014 - Correction to Details - _**Roadside Attractions**_ **(optional side stories for "_So What's for Dinner_?")** \- Details added

7 \ 9 \ 2014 - **_Roadside Attractions [Take Out Food]_ \- **Details added

7 \ 16 \ 2014 - _**Gotta Run Fast**_ \- **_Gotta Hide Fast_** \- Details added

7 \ 28 \ 2014 - **_I'm Not a BOW!_ **\- Details added

8 \ 4 \ 2014 - **_Ghoul Story Starter_** _**No. 00**_ \- **_No. 03_**\- Details added

8 \ 8 \ 2014 - _**A Ghoulish Origin**_ \- Details added

9 \ 27 \ 2014 - **_A Ghoulish School Week_** \- _**_Ghoul Story Starter _**__**No. 04**_ \- Details added

11 \ 22 \ 2014 - **_Survival Horror_** \- **_Ghoul's Labyrinth_** \- Details added

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Ghoul's Labyrinth**_

**For this story, the location where this Shen Gong Wu is located in deep within the tunnel complex that the Ghouls have built underneath the city. Said tunnel complex also is connected to the sewers. **

**Ghouls frequently roam around this place**

**The Shen Gong Wu that has been activated can be of your choosing **_(From CANON or made up)_

**Character Deaths are allowed - **_actually I'm expecting at least a few_

**OC Ghoul and CANON Ghouls are optional**

A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated! Although it's not important enough for Chase Young or Hannibal to go after it. This one is located in Tokyo again. The Xiaolin Dragons and a variety of Heylin villains have are sent after it. After looking high and low, it is come to their conclusion that the Shen Gong Wu is located somewhere underground. Right off the bat the groups can tell there is something wrong with this place.

**_LOL wouldn't it be funny is it was found by a ghoul first? Then said ghoul runs off with it?_**

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Survival Horror**_

**They each can have the maximum of two Shen Gong Wu**

**No using GOLDEN TIGER CLAW for this story!**

**this story is more of a survival horror scenario**

There has been news of a mass evacuation in Tokyo. Fearing for her father's safety when he doesn't respond, Kimiko rides to Tokyo on Dojo . The rest of the Xiaolin dragons tag along for support. When they finally arrive to Tokyo, they arrive to a bloodbath and chaos. On the way, they dodge various ghouls on the streets and a CCG Investigator that accidently mistook Dojo for a Ghoul's Kagune. They arrive to find the Tohomiko Electronics building has been locked down firmly. At least it looked that way until they find a slightly unhinged door with bloody scratch marks on it. Ghouls have gotten into the building.

Kimiko gets a signal from her father. Toshiro is hidden in a locked safety room deep within the building. Can the Xiaolin Dragons make it in and out alive?!

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Phineas and Ferb**

_**A Ghoulish School Week**_

One of the reasons why the Dansville is such a nice place to live is because not only is it wired from the highest antennae to the deepest sewer pipe with Ghoul Scanners, it also houses a American CCG HQ, CCG Academy, and a CCG building where they research a Ghoul's anatomy. The city is literally a well guarded fortress for the CCG. Checkpoints on the bridges leading into and out of Dansville are also fortified with scanners. Going past the bridge toll booth is a death wish for any ghoul who wants to be gunned down by helicopters and a swarm of Ghoul Investigators.

Dansville, it seems like a very peaceful place. Other than the occasional mad scientist trying to take it over, it really is a rather peaceful place. That is until recently. Aogiri Tree has found a way to bypass Ghoul Scanners with ease. Their goal is a to sneak in and **[Insert why].**

**The Main Thing Going on: The CCG and the Ghouls literally go to all out war with each other right in the middle of Dansville.**

**The human population of Dansville are to be evacuated out of the city while there is a war going on with the CCG and the Ghouls. Phineas, Ferb and their entire school are being evacuated via helicopter. The copter Phineas, Ferb and friends are on gets shot down by a ghoul that somehow got their hands on a RPG. The copter crash lands in the heart of the CCG and Ghoul conflict. Phineas, Ferb and friends now must find a way out of the city without being eaten or killed!**

**Meanwhile, Agent Perry and the rest of the OWCA are helping evacuate the rest of the Dansville population. When the word of copter Phineas and Ferb were on getting shot down reaches Perry, he takes off into the war zone to find them.**

_Optional:_

Songs! Singing! Dancing! This can't be a real Phineas and Ferb episode without those!

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ American Dragon: Jake Long**

_**A Ghoulish Origin**_

**OC Ghoul needed! **

**You can decide on what _Kagune_ or _'Claw'_ your ghoul has, a hybrid kagune is optional**

**Your_ OC_ does have a bit of a _power hungry streak _that they need to keep in check**

**Your_ OC_ is allowed to have magical powers, but they must have a few weaknesses though**

Something has been stirring up trouble for both the regular New York and the Magical Community that resides in it. A series of serial cannibal killings of both normal human and magical creatures have sent New York into a state of panic and people have been found dead, according to police they appeared to be mauled to death by some large animal. A witch and a few wizards were found cooked into stew with their own caldron. A few parts of a dwarf were found in a take out box. Even a unicorn was found dead with all four legs and horn missing. Even the people of the HuntsClan are not even spared from these brutal killings. Things really go south when a scouting party for the Hunts Clan goes missing for a week, only to find bloody parts of them discarded in dumpster. The Huntsman and his clan shift their main priority from hunting the dragon of New York to hunting down the_ thing_ that slew their people. This series of events takes a heavy toll on Jake's mentality as he has never had to deal with this kind of scenario before. Jake grandpa has a hunch about what's causing the problem but isn't quite sure since their isn't enough proof.

After finding out at a young age that the supernatural does indeed exist, _OC_ has been determined to discover what magical supernatural properties that _his \ her_ own species may or may not have once had. The a lot of the modern day ghouls for this story don't have magical powers. Only a handful can do it. Your Ghoul _OC_ has come to the USA to stay with their American relatives and to get _his \ her_ hand on magical powers that they can learn or take. While _he \ she_ is staying there, they attend school _(the one Jake Long goes to, I forgot the name of it)._ One of magical subjects your _OC_ is obsessed with is alchemy.

While _he \ she _are staying in New York, _OC_ finds out that there is an entire community living right under the noses of the mundane human of New York. While stalking a group of dwarfs, _OC_ is confronted by a group of fairies. Out of shock and reflex, _OC_ accidently swats them like flies and ends up squishing them. _OC_ is shocked at first but then noticed the oh so delicious smell coming from the squished fairies. _OC_ sniffs it then licks some of the fairy blood. _OC_ eyes changes colors. _It tasted good. The fairies are edible! OC_ then chows down all the bodies. _He \ she_ licks their fingers clean as to not miss even a single drop of this new delicacy. It then hits OC that they just killed and ate fairies. _OC_ just ate a create of myth and lore. Ghouls aren't just stuck to just humans, coffee, and water anymore! After processing these thoughts in _his \ her_ head, _OC_ turns their head toward the turn of the corner that the dwarfs had turned. A thought rand through _OC_'s head. _OC_ thought of how many other creatures within this magical community are edible. _OC_ gave out a dark chuckle._ Might as well try it all._

_OC_ will later come across Jake's grandpa's shop _(I'm sorry I forgot the name of the shop)_ while on a shopping spree for potion ingredients. It just so happens that Jake's grandpa's shop has a lot of what _he \ she_ needs. _OC_ will be able to smell that Jake and his grandpa's scent isn't quite right. _OC_ won't be able to identify the familiar scent until after a few encounters with the NYC American Dragon. Fu Dog will be able to tell immediately from the first encounter that _OC's_ scent isn't human. _OC's_ presence give Jake's grandpa and Fu Dog a uncomfortable feeling and are wary of _him \ her_. After a few meetings in the shop, Jake will begin to suspect _OC_ is a beginning _witch \ wizard_ in training. Jake's grandpa and Fu Dog think that OC may be a Bestial.

_**A long, long, long time ago, Ghouls did once have powerful magic. Their kind as well as their future generations were stripped of their magical powers by the Dragon Council for **_[Insert Reason]_** and were exiled from the magical community. Ghoul since then have merged themselves into the human society. As time passed the ghouls forgot about their heritage and the magical community slowly forgot about them. **__**Despite the Dragon Council stripping Ghoul kind and their predecessors of their magical power, since the beginning of the 1900's, more ghouls have begun to regain their magical powers back for some odd reason. No one knows why. **_

Explanation:** _Since the banishment by the Dragon Council, Ghouls can't use_ **their own magic**_. That doesn't mean that they can't take another beings magic. By eating a being who is of magical origin or a being that can wield magic, the Ghoul can gain the being's magic. Magic still lingers within one even after that being has died, along as the body is fresh that is. If a Ghoul is low on magic, they need to eat a being who is of magical origin or a being that can wield magic, in order to recharge._**

_**The icing on this cake is that the Dragon Council doesn't even know about this recent past century **_**development. **

**Ghouls were placed in the Bestial Category for the Magical Community. **

**Ghoul are considered a pest to the magical community because of how carnivorous they are. A ghoul's main diet consists of a large variety of creatures that live within the magical community.**

**Ghouls aren't known to be superior to dragons but can still match them physically. **

**Dragons have the advantage of flight, fire breath, and magic over the ghouls. **

**Ghouls in combat are known for their ruthlessness and brutality. **

****I would prefer that this takes place during Season 1 of ADJL, so _OC's_ learning curve can follow the about the same pace as Jake's. ****

_**With training, consuming magical creatures, and practice, OC will able to be able to:**_

**be able to sniff out other magical creatures, including dragons**

**do other types of magic**

**special affinity resistance?**

**etc.**

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul**

_**Ghoul Story Starter**_

**No. 00**

_**Description**_

**These are a bunch of misc. ideas that I have on how to start off a Tokyo Ghoul related stories or crossovers. Also I may add some ideas that would make a story more interesting. These stories are for those that want to use OCs for their stories. **

**No. 01**

_**Hunter or Hunted?**_

Your _OC_ starts off as a Special Class Ghoul Investigator_ (you can knock it down a few ranks or two if you want to)_. _He \ She_ is very well known in the CCG and is feared in the ghoul community. After a run in with a SS class ghoul, _OC_ gets sent to the hospital with serious injuries. To make things worse, Dr. Akihiro is surgeon in charge of _OC's_ surgery. For those who have read Tokyo Ghoul, you know what happens.

_OC_ wakes up a half ghoul. After your OC realizes what they have become, what will they do next?

The ghoul community knows your OC quite well as the one who keeps thins out their numbers frequently. They aren't willing to help you out in any way.

Your _OC_ have become the very thing that they themselves fear.

**No. 02**

_**A Friend in Need**_

**For those that want a easy excuse to do a crossover.**

Your _OC_ has fallen victim to one of Dr. Akihiro's experimentation and is now a half ghoul. Your _OC_ is now in less than an inch away from breaking down in hysteria and doesn't know how to deal with it or what to do. Out of desperation, they call a friend that may _(or may not depending on what your crossover is)_ help your _OC's_ situation. From there, your _OC_ goes to their friend's location _(go to crossover's destination)._

**No. 03**

_**Isolated or International?**_

**As of the newest chapters of Tokyo Ghoul, it is confirmed that there are Ghoul Investigators in countries other than Japan. In the chapter, they had mentioned a _Chinese Ghoul Investigator_. So this suggests that Ghouls are worldwide. **

For those that just want to make a story simple, you can just have Ghouls be exclusive to Asia. For those who want to stick to the canon, make ghouls appear everywhere!

**No. 04**

_**It's a F**ked Up World!**_

**I'm pretty sure this has been done already, if it hasn't, just roll with it.**

Instead of Humans running the world, for this story, Ghouls Rule the World! Humans are either in the stock houses and are treated like cattle, sold as pets, or are in the wild hiding. One eye ghouls are either born or made. A human through surgery can be made into a one eye ghoul and can actually legally have rights plus citizenship!

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Resident Evil _(Game Series)_ **

_**I'm Not a BOW!**_

**A Ghoul **_(of your choosing)__ (OC or canon characters)_** is dropped into existance somewhere in Resident Evil Series. Resident Evil world does not have ghouls, it has multiple man - made mutating viruses.**

**STARS and BSSA might mistake the ghoul for a new type of BOW at first. **

_ I can totally see a experienced ghoul take on Wesker (that is until the events of RE5, Have you seen how fast he moves in that game? Maybe they'll be evenly matched?)_

For those of you that don't know by now, BOW stands for Bio - Organic Weapon.

** Being a Ghoul in a zombie outbreak would really suck. Why would it suck? It would suck because there would be hardly any _'untainted meat'_ or uninfected people left to safely eat. I wonder what kind of mutation effect would the virus **_(take your pick)_** have on a ghoul? On the brighter side, a ghoul would be more fit as in to survive a zombie outbreak.**

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Sonic X**

_**Gotta Run Fast**_

**OC's are optional**

**For those who have watched the Sonic X TV series, you'll know that after a full on attack on Eggman's base, the chaos emeralds act up and send them all to Earth. They meet Chris, go on adventures, try and find a way back home, etc.**

**For this story, Earth mostly the same as it is. Except the human are not at the top of the food chain. Ghouls also populate the world as well. Station Square has their own Ghoul Investigators to protect to public. It's basically Sonic X with Ghouls and a few other twists.**

**Chris Thorndyke's Uncle Sam Speed is a Ghoul Investigator that works for Station Square**

**Mr. Stewart is still a agent for the government, and is also an ex - Ghoul Investigator**

_[Random Person]_ Oh wow really? Is that the most _Original story_ you could think of?

_[Me]_ SHUT UP! I thought it was a interesting idea!

**Story:**

Sonic and friends along with Eggman get sent to Earth. Sonic and friends are at first, thought to be a new strain of Ghoul. The series pretty much is the same. That's it.

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Sonic X**

_**Gotta Hide Fast**_

**This has no relation to the previous story above**

**Ghoul OC is optional**

**You are more than welcome to change the kagune from the one in the story intro below**

**Or you can throw a Ghoul from the Tokyo Ghoul Cast in this story**

**Add other Ghouls to make it more interesting**

**You can add a Ghoul Investigator in if you want a antagonist**

**Sonic and friends don't get thrown into another world. Sorry, their not in this story.**

**Story:**

When Eggman activates his Chaos Control machine, a brief flash happens, and nothing happens. This greatly confuses Sonic and friends. Eggman is baffled on why his machine didn't work.

A Ghoul _(of your choosing)_ gets thrown into Chris Thorndyke's pool. The sound of the gigantic splash wakes Chris up. However, for some reason, it doesn't wake anyone else up. He looks out the window to view the bottom lit pool. There is a large shadow shape moving under the water.

_Lets have a bit of common sense here, if you wake up to the splash of a person falling into you pool past midnight, it's either a clumsy robber, or a drunk relative that somehow made it out of the house, or it's a wild animal. _

Chris goes sneaks downstairs and to the front door. He peeks out the front door to see that what ever animal that has fallen into the pool. Thinking that it might be drowning, Chris is about to put his hand on the lock when he hears another splash, followed by the sound of groaning metal. Chris peeks out again to see something strange.

The ghoul that fell into the pool uses their kagune to latch onto the metal frame of the tall diving board. They then hoist them self out of the pool and onto the side. _He \ she_ take a minute to hack out the chlorine water out of their system. They then take a moment to figure out WTH just happened. As_ he \ she_ calm them self down, _he \ she_ notices they are being watched. He \ she turn their head toward the direction of their watcher.

Chris was really curious now, a few tentacle like things were attached to a person's back. It coughed up water for a minute before calming down. The thing then turned it's head to look at a now frozen still Chris. Those red eyes seem to stared into Chris's soul. That's all Chris needed to see before slamming the door shut. He didn't know what it was, and to be honest he really didn't care for finding out at that moment. Those eyes filled him with a sense of dread. Those eyes weren't human. That thing wasn't human. Those eyes told him that something bad was about to happen. Chris did what any kid at that age would do. Chris ran around waking every adult up in the house yelling about a monster just came out of their pool.

The ghoul turned to look at the frozen human child, who stood there peeking from between the crack in the door. The child then slammed the door shut. The ghoul got up and bolted when he heard the child screaming. _He \ She_ cleared the fence on one leap and bolted down the dimly lit streets.

Mr. Tanaka, Grandpa Chuck, and Ella all sleeply walk out the front door with a paniced Chris tugging at their sleeves. They don't seemed surprised that there is nothing there. Ella dismisses it as a wild animal that decided to take a night swim. However, Mr. Tanaka and Chuck don't miss the detail of the crushed diving board ladder and pole. For now, they're too tired at the moment. They decide to deal with it in the morning.

Chuck and Mr. Tanaka are curios about what made the dent in the diving board ladder.

Chris will be obsessed about _"The Monster that came out of his Pool"_ for quite a while.

This is a world without Ghouls.

I believe Station Square is set up somewhere in Anywhere, America.

**How will this Earth deal with it's first Ghoul \ s?**

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul \ Twilight**

_**So, What's For Dinner?**_

**Human – turned – Ghoul _OC_ is needed**

**_Scientist OC_ is needed **

_ Scientist OC _lives in Forks, Washington. The residence of which _Scientist OC_ stays at is big enough to house at least two guests. _He \ She_ has no knowledge of the existence of vampires or werewolves. _He \ She_ is smart enough to know that there are more than animals lurking around in the forest. _Scientist OC_ works at Forks Hospital. While researching for the food substitute, _he \ she_ borrows equipment from there with Carlisle Cullen's permission. Being the Vampire that he is, Carlisle knows that _Scientist OC_ lied through _his \ her_ teeth.

**_Best Friend OC_ is needed **

_**None of these three OC will be, be turned into, or related in any way to Vampires or Werewolves. **_

_**I have nothing against those kinds of stories but it just really put me off when it starts off like that.**_

_**\+ No MARY - SUE OCs +**_

_**One of Bella Swan is enough**_

**Prologue (it's a bit long):**

After finding out that _OC_ has been turned into a ghoul, your _Best Friend OC_ has been doing everything they can to help you. As much as the both of you hate the idea of it, you both agree that the first thing that you need do is to find food, before you accidently take a bite out of your friend again. Due to _OC_'s heightened senses, _OC_ was able to sniff out the hanged body of the next door neighbor. First time eating a human body was another traumatizing ordeal altogether. For a few years there has been a clockwork routine. Once a month, _OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ go seek out suicide spots for bodies. They bag the body and head out a spot that is most isolated from humans. _OC_ eats the body there. _Best Friend OC_ buries the remains deep underground._ OC_ is thankful that _he \ she_ doesn't have to take an innocent life.

During those few years, a lot has happened. _OC_ learned that Ghouls do have a social life. Ghouls do have feelings. Some hunt for pleasure. Some just want a happy life. _OC_ has fought with other ghouls.

_OC_ learned how to use their Kagune. _OC_ had to save_ Best Friend OC_ from a Ghoul Restaurant. There was a war between the doves and ghouls.

**The Main Story:**

_Best Friend OC_ is convinced that _OC_ could really use some kind of food substitute. _Best friend OC_ contacts their cousin in America, whom which _OC_ does know. _Scientist OC_ agrees to help _OC_ with the eating problem. As to why _Scientist OC _decides to help them, _he \ she_ are bored because Forks is in the middle of nowhere. It also gives Scientist OC something to obsess over as a hobby _(or challenge)._

_OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ both hop on a plane to America and take a bus to Forks, Oregon. _Scientist OC_ lets _Best Friend OC_ and _OC_ stay at their place. _OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ are still young; they still have to attend school. The main thing _OC_ is worried about is how is _he \ she_ going to eat while staying in America. Japan's suicide rate is a lot higher than America's so there most likely not be as many bodies lying around. _(no offense, I still love Japan)_

_OC _comes up with a plan. _OC_ doesn't want the doves coming to Forks if they are investigating the disappearances of dead bodies. _He \ she_ decides to steal a body from the next town's morgue. While sneaking in the dead of night through the forest tot the next town, _he \ she_ is approached by three people. At least that's what _OC_ thought were three humans of at first. The three discuss with each other for a while until two of them _(Victoria and James)_ leave. The third one _(Laurent)_ that was left behind attacks _OC_. _OC_ is caught off guard at first but realizes that neither of these three are human. This makes choices a lot easier for _OC_. _OC_ dispatches the fiend with _his \ her_ kagune. After killing the attacker, _OC_ realizes that this hostile person like thing isn't a ghoul. _OC_ comes to this conclusion after seeing flesh crumble like dust. Out of curiosity, _OC_ nibbles on the thing's flesh. _His \ her_ eyes bug out in surprise. The has f**ing flavor. Throwing caution to the wind, _OC_ digs in like a starved predator._ OC's_ eating crawls to a stop once the dryness of _his \ her_ mouth sets in. All there is left of the body is the shell of a shelled out torso, head, feet, and clothes. Excited by this new find, _OC_ uses the guy's _(Laurent's)_ jacket as a bag and bundles the leftovers and heads back to the house.

_ OC_ excitedly barges into _Best Friend OC's_ room. _Best Friend OC_ is less than amused to be woken up at 3 AM in the morning. _OC_ decides to hold off the discovery until morning and let _Best Friend OC_ get _his \ her_ beauty sleep. Morning does come around, and so does _Scientist OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ at the breakfast table. A giddy OC decides to takes this opportunity to show off last night's spoils, by dumping said contents on the table. All morning grogginess from the two humans vanished. Be_st Friend OC's_ yelling "What the F-", is cut off after taking _Scientist OC's_ spit take to the face. After finally calming the two down, _OC_ is able to explain _his \ her_ said of the story. Despite the gruesome scene, _Scientist OC_ pokes and prods the crumbling foot as with one hand and uses the other to stuff food in _his \ her_ mouth. _Best Friend OC_ is concerned about _OC's_ safety as well has _his \ her_ story.

After _Scientist OC_ takes and puts _OC's_ leftovers in a freezer in the basement, _OC_ doesn't quite know what to do with the eaten guy's clothes. _Best Friend OC_ strongly suggests the desire to _'dispose of evidence'_. Using chemicals and a fire pit in the backyard, _Best Friend OC_ and _OC_ burn the guy's clothes, except for the jacket and a accessory chain that hangs off the pants. _OC_ really likes the nice jacket . _Best Friend OC_ express _his \ her_ concern against wearing the jacket of a guy that _OC_ killed and ate. Despite _Best Friend OC's_ argument, _OC_ decides to wear it, after running it through the wash a good three or five times and using all the scented laundry detergent.

The time has come where both _OC_ and Best Friend _OC_ have to go to their new high school. The receptionist has a kid on the student council give _OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ a tour of the school. Being the first day, they both get the newbie treatment from everyone. At lunch, _Best Friend OC_ has whatever the school cafeteria is serving that day, _OC_ just sips coffee from their large metal Thermos and nibble on leftovers of the dead guy which he brings in a small plastic sandwich bag.

Despite _Best Friend OC's_ protests, _OC_ had wore the dead guy's jacket to school. This hasn't gone unnoticed by a couple of chalky white kids. Despite running the jacket clearly reeking of _(scent of laundry detergent)_ to anyone passing by, the school's local vampires are able to pick up Laurent's scent. Because of that scent, the Cullens believe that _OC_ is a vampire. The sweet decaying smell the Cullens give off hasn't escaped _OC's_ notice either.

**Ground Rules:**

**NO MARY SUE OCs**

**For this story, I'm cranking down the _'Twilight's Vampire'_ superiority quite a few notches.**

For this story, humans and coffee is not the only thing that Ghouls can eat or drink. **Ghouls can eat vampires!**

_[Random Person with Sarcastic tone]_ _(oh, shockingly original idea) [Me] (shut up)_

The phrase _'you are what you eat'_ really does apply to them. How is vampire flesh different from human meat? Vampire meat is rather dry texture and crumbly, due to their lack of blood flow. Vampires flesh also has actually flavor that Ghouls can taste! _(Tries Bien!)_ The diet of a vampire decides the flavor of the flesh. Vampires are edible but are not weak. Ghouls can easily rip a chunk off their bones if given the chance.

Due to their enhanced senses, Ghouls can easily pick out who is human and who's a ghoul in a crowd of people. This includes the vampires. Vampires give off a sweet decaying like smell. I have yet to determine if Ghouls can eat werewolves. They'd probably can but prefer not because of all the fur and choke on a hairball _(LOL)._

**Finding a food substitute for a ghoul is a painstakingly long process**. _Scientist OC_, _Best Friend OC_, and _OC_ are one only _people \ ghoul hybrid_ working toward the noble cause. Funding is severely limited due to it only coming from the extra money from _Scientist OC_ paychecks. _Best Friend OC's_ parents do send money to _Scientist OC_ to take care of their cousin. _Best Friend OC_ does contribute some of their allowance toward the research despite OC's dejection for _Best Friend OC_ to keep the money to _himself \ herself_. _OC_ is contributing samples and acting as the only test subject. _Scientist OC_ does have some equipment. _Scientist OC_ also has to sometimes rent or borrow equipment.

* * *

**Tokyo Ghouls \ [Insert (Name of Series) of author's choice]**

**_Roadside Attractions _**

**(optional side stories for _"So, What's for Dinner?"_)**

In this series of one - shots. _Scientist OC,_ _Best Friend_ _OC_ and _OC_ drive or fly to a location to pick up ordered special equipment or supplies for the food substitute research. In a attempt to relieve some of _OC's stress_, _Best Friend OC_ takes detours, takes the scenic route, or even stops at some roadside tourist traps in order to make _OC_ feel a bit more human again. In other words, **ROAD TRIP!**

**These one shots are mainly for _OC_ and _Best Friend OC_. _Scientist OC_ is always at the wheel. _OC_ doesn't have a driver's permit. _Best Friend OC_ has a drivers permit but it states that there must be a adult in the car as well. _Scientist OC_ doesn't want to held responsible as a irresponsible _parent \ guardian_ of _Best Friend OC_ if _he \ she_ get pulled over by the cops.**

**Why doesn't _Scientist OC_ leave _Best Friend OC_ and _OC_ at home while _he \ she_ goes get the stuff themselves? _Scientist OC_ doesn't quite trust _Best_ _Friend OC_ to be responsible enough to look after the house. Plus _Scientist OC_ has to keep a eye on _OC_.**

_In the Twilight series, the story hops around to a few places around the USA and later, the world._

**For those authors that want a excuse to stray or take a break from the story for a bit.**

So this is like an idea for a series of funny filler one - shots.

* * *

**Tokyo Ghouls \ Hannibal**

_**Roadside Attractions**_

_**[Take Out Food]**_

_Scientist OC_ drives to Minnesota to pick up a black market _(insert science machine \ device \ supplies)._ Part of the deal with the guy bringing it is for _Scientist OC_ to come alone.

_Scientist OC_ drives to Chesapeake Creek has_ Best Friend OC_ and _OC_ stay at a hotel. So _Scientist OC_ pays for two rooms, one for _Scientist OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ **(it's ok, they're relatives)**, and one just for _OC_. Their rooms are right across from each other.

So _Scientist OC_ leaves to meet with their dealer. Meanwhile, _OC_ and _Best Friend OC_ are left to entertain themselves. They do what any tourist does, leave the hotel and explore. They look around town and play in the snow. They then decide to hit the local bars.

_Best Friend OC_ gets completely wasted and somehow ends up in the far outskirts of Chesapeake Creek. Better yet, it starts to snow. _OC_ is leading _Best Friend OC_ back to town. While traveling down the road, they come across a strange gruesome scene. A naked body perched on top and skewered on deer antlers on a mound in the smack middle of the road. _Best Friend OC_ is way too hung over to properly react to the scene and starts mumbling incoherent words. _OC_ sees it as a gift from above. _OC_ doesn't think_ why_ the body is there, all _OC_ thinks is _'free food'_. After checking to see if the road was clear of any type of cars and such, _OC_ drops _Best Friend OC_ on the sidewalk for a moment. _OC_ goes to the propped up body, takes it off the antlers and hides it behind the sidewalk bushes. Then _OC_ hides the evidence of where the body was previously discovered by kicking dirt and fresh white snow over the red stained snow. OC plucks the antlers out of the ground, breaks them into pieces, and disposes them in a nearby creak. After checking to see if the body was hidden, _OC_ picks up a slightly powdered _Best Friend OC_ and heads to the hotel they were staying at.

_OC_ dumps Best Friend _OC_ in their room. After boiling some water, _OC_ pours it into a huge thermos. _OC_ places the thermos in their backpack before exiting through the window. _OC_ uses_ his \ her_ ghoul senses to weave their way out of town without being seen. _OC_ uses _his \ her_ senses as a guide back to the body. _OC_ drags the body further away from the street so no one would accidently intrude. _OC_ pull the thermos out and pours it to thaw the frozen body. After consuming all the limbs and part of the torso, _OC_ thoughts become clearer. The question of why the body was there in the first place, strikes _OC's_ thought.

The next day, Hannibal is confused as to why his '_artwork'_ hasn't been found yet.

* * *

Pending Information...

More to come later


	12. SS Storyboard has sunk

**I do not own the _Fantastic Four_ **

**I do not own Marvel which includes any_ characters from the Marvel Universe_**

**I do not own the _SCP Foundation_ or _anything SCP related, this includes organizations from Groups of Interests._**

**I do not own _Five Nights at Freddy's_**

**I do not own_ Jake Long the American Dragon_**

**I do not own_ Xiaolin Showdown_**

**I do not own_ Tiger and Bunny_**

**I do not own _Night at the Museum_**

**I do not own_ Martin Mystery_**

**I do not own_ Durarara!_**

**I do not own_ Familiar of Zero_**

**I do not own_ Naruto Shippuden_**

**I do not own the _Mass Effect series_**

**I do not own _Prototype_ **

**I do not own_ The Thing_**

Wow it's been a while since I updated. I had these ideas kicking around in my head for a while now.

Sorry if some of these ideas seem stupid

Some of these are not crossover ideas.

**ALERT! For my Naruto Shippuden, there are spoilers! For that reason, this idea is posted at the bottom!**

* * *

**Updated:**

**8 \ 24 \ 2014 - _Familiar of Demise_ \- _A Different Type of Contact _\- Details added**

**9 \ 17 \ 2014 - _Key to the World Vault_ \- Details added**

**9 \ 18 \ 2014 - _Five Nights at the Museum_ \- Details added**

**9 \ 29 \ 2014 - _Universal Transfer Student_ \- Details added**

**10 \ 1 \ 2014 - _Class is Now in Session_ \- Details added**

**10 \ 18 \ 2014 - _Scan Card to Enter_ \- _Wu Hotspot_ \- _Hero TV International_ \- Details added**

**10 \ 19 \ 2014 - _Cause and Effect_ \- Details added - !**_WARNING! SPOILERS_**! **_(posted at bottom of the page)_

**11 \ 2 \ 2014 - _Dragon Soup Stock_ \- Details added**

**12 \ 2 \ 2014 - _The Headless Rider and the DOLLARS_ \- Details added**

* * *

**Martin Mystery \ Durarara!**

_**The Headless Rider and the DOLLARS**_

**Takes place after the DOLLARS meeting**

**Martin and friends arrive at the beginning of the Saikahen Arc**

**Martin and friends will be participating in 'Ripper Night'**

Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to Japan to investigate sightings of a clad in black headless rider. Multiple sightings, videos, and photos are taking the web by storm during after a 'colorless' gang meeting. The Center wants to know if it really is paranormal or not. If so, they fear for what DOLLARS will do with such a creature in it's ranks. Meanwhile, serial stabbings have been happening around the city.

* * *

**Jake Long: American Dragon \ Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Dragon Soup Stock**_

**For those that have watched the series, you'll know that there is a soup that Chase Young ate in exchange for his soul, it's called Lao Mang Lone Soup. Long story short, it gives the drinker Eternal Youth and turn into a feral monster of sorts. In order to retain their human form, they have to drink the soup **everyday.

_Recipe:_** One Cup of Wheat Grass, One table spoon of salt, A pinch of dry frog, and _ONE WHOLE DRAGON._**

Chase Long is in a bit of a pickle. A accident \ comical mishap involving Jack Spicer (?) almost destroys all of Chase's Lao Mang Lone Soup stock. When he hears of sightings of two dragons in New York, Chase sets off to America in hopes of claiming these two prized ingredients to replenish his soup stock.

How will the American Dragon and the Magical Community handle the arrival of the Heylin forces? How will the Dragon Council handle this news?

Can Jake and his grandfather keep themselves from being turned into Dragon Soup?

* * *

**Tiger and Bunny**

_**Hero TV International**_

Stern Build City isn't the only place to air Hero TV. Hero TV has expanded across the globe and stationed in different parts of the world. Tokyo Japan, San Diego and San Francisco California, London Britain, and other popular cities. NEXT now congregate to one of these many said locations in hopes on making it big. Companies set up shop in these locations in hopes to find a superhero worthy of their sponsor.

**Needs OC!**

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown**

_**Scan Card to Enter**_

Have you ever noticed that when they can find a Shen Gon Wu, it's always in a place that's they can access. This has no relation to how dangerous the terrain of some of the places are. What intrigues me is their accessibility to both sides.

What if a Shen Gon Wu they were after was under lock and key in a public place flourishing with people? What if it was in a secret place being studied under lock and key? The main idea for this plot bunny is:** A Shen Gon Wu has been activated, both sides are after it. The Wu is _looked after \ studied \ put on display_, and is under lock and key. The said place does have security. The security will use lethal force to make sure that the Wu isn't taken. Said place also is populated by people _24 h. \ 7 d._ When I say populated by people, I mean too many people for either side to handle without being caught.**

**Example:** Area 51, A Secret Government Run Nuclear Research Facility, A Secret Government Run Biohazard Research Facility, etc.

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown **

_**Wu Hotspot**_

Have you ever noticed that when they can find a Shen Gon Wu, it's always in a place that's they can access. This has no relation to how dangerous the terrain of some of the places are. What intrigues me is their accessibility to both sides.

What if it was a spot so dangerous that neither side could enter without serious lasting consequences? Forget volcanos, I'm talking about a places so damn polluted, it will give you health problems. **A important Shen Gon Wu has been activated, both sides are after it. **

**Examples:** the Heart of Chernobyl in Ukraine, somewhere at the bottom of the Citarum River in Indonesia, bottom of the Niger Delta in Nigeria, bottom of those radioactive \ toxic \ sulfuric lakes in Russia whose name I forget, etc.

* * *

**[Series of Your Choice]**

_**Class is Now in Session**_

**Needs Adult OC!**

**OC has a profession that can help the school **_[School Psychologist, school counselor, staff, teacher, vice principle, etc.]_

****This can apply to any story where the school the protagonist is attending a school and has to _cut \ skip \ ditch_ class for the sake of the plot. A good example of this is _Danny Phantom_.****

****This doesn't really apply to series like _Ultimate Spiderman_ or_ Totally Spies_ since the organization literally owns the school or is allowed absence by the agency or government.****

The Educational School System is putting finally cracking down and putting more effort in bettering their schools. Which means the states are cracking down on the cities and towns.

Whether be that school unjustly puts all of their budget in sports, a problem with bullying, or is the worst when it comes to attendance, whatever the problem is, it's gotten so out of hand that the Head of that city's school board has sent in a person to help _'smooth out'_ the problem. This is where your _OC_ comes in.

Where your _OC_ will be given their very own office in order to help sort out this school's problem.

One way of trying to get students to do better is for them to actually attend class. The protagonist _(of the series you pick)_ is called and is questioned about their attendance rate. Later when the protagonist's attendance doesn't approve, as a counselor or whatever, a student's welfare is a big priority. Your _OC_ later becomes entangled in the plot because _he \ she _continues to intervene with the protagonist. You can take it from there.

* * *

**SCP Foundation **

_**Universal Transfer Student**_

**Agent OC Needed!**

**Must have knowledge of _Alexylva University_. **

**There always seems to be something unseen watching Earth, and the SCP Foundation. The Foundation probably knows about them too but, you never know. It's probably a O5 - Level secret or something. **

The SCP Foundation has discovered another alternate reality. What makes this so different from all the other ones is that they have found a way to actually cross back and forth with this particular one. Not only that but this reality contains a another _Alexylva University._ This version of the university is the same in almost everyway but doesn't currently have a way to observe or interfere with alternate dimensions. Not yet anyway. It has not been confirmed yet as to if this version of Alexylva University is aware of the theory of multiple realities, if they do, it's probably just a theory for now. It has been given the nickname _'Alexylva University Ver. 02'_.

The main point of this story was for the SCP Foundation to send a young agent _(young or old enough to pass as the attending age group) _to infiltrate this Alexylva University disguised as a student attending.

**_(Optional)_ Just Writing for Fun:**

_Marshall, Carter, and Dark LTD._ is a popular brand name that not only auctions off expensive luxury items but exciting experiences \ tours as well. **Basically, they're the same except in this world, they're not as secretive. Plus, now they have their own line of clothing, cosmetics, and perfume. **

_Dr. Wondertainment_ is pretty much the same except they are like the most well known toy company of that world. In that place _Dr. Wondertainment_ is a house hold name.

**Author's Note: WOW its been quite a while since I've had another SCP related story. I'm been moving out of my fascination with **_Marshall, Carter, and Dark LTD_**. stage. I still love to read up of **_Dr. Wondertainment_ **though, that never gets old.**

* * *

**Five Nights at Freddy's \ Night at the Museum **

_**Five Nights at the Museum**_

**You can use Mike and Larry or multiple OCs for this story**

**I got this idea after watching Night at the Museum. I wanted to do a darker version of that kind of. **

Mike and Larry get hired to do the graveyard shift at a museum that uses the latest technology to inform \ entertain the public. Every month or so, that museum's theme changes. One month it can be Japan's Edo Era, the next it's Operation Desert Storm. Every time that museum's theme changes, the staff reprograms the animatronics into characters that go with the theme.

**Mike and Larry's office has two metal doors that be opened or closed. These doors have door lights to light up their blind spots (right outside). For this story, the office has unlimited power, as long as the power box isn't shut off. Like the game, neither of them have any weapons and can only run from danger or stay locked inside the security office. **

**However, That's not the real problem.**

**The security office's power in connected to a box on the OTHER SIDE OF THE MUSEUM. As the month goes on, they do learn how to disable the security office by shutting off the power. This means that someone has to go over there and manually turn it back on while the other person holds down the fort. ****There are many places to hide in the museum. **

**As the month goes on, the animatronics begin to look through possible hiding spots more and more. When a new month starts and the staff changes characters and themes, the animatronics 'reset'. The animatronics become more active as the months progresses. The intelligence of the animatronics and their actions depend on what that month's theme in and what program has been installed into them.**

_Example:_

Roaring 20's = Al Capone and the Family

Japan Edo Era = Ninjas blending in the dark that set traps \ samurai patrolling

Old West = Cowboys and Highway Men \ Bandits?

**You can decide the Number # of Animatronics for this story**

This story open up so many other options. Have Fun!

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ Anime X - Overs \ X - Overs**

_**Key to the World Vault**_

**For all intents and purposes, this idea is meant to be a one - shot story idea.**

_[Random Person with sarcastic tone]_ Oh wow like that a totally original idea, not.

_[Me]_ SHUT UP! I thought it would make a neat short story!

**Yes, I am aware that this item thing is way too OP. This is not meant to be taken seriously. Based more on humor.**

**You know about Gilgamesh's key shaped short sword or his tattoo, Key of King's Law \ Bab - ilu? Key of King's Law or also known as Bab - ilu is like key to a huge invisible vault thing that has Gilgamesh's treasure that he's collected throughout his life. ****I got this idea while I was watching Fate \ Zero. **

Louise summons a gold laced item similar to Key of King's Law. This thing basically does the same as Gilgamesh's Key of King's Law except it can summon various weapons \ items from various anime and video games.

The previous owner had been some sort of world hopping otaku \ gamer. However it can only summon weapons from the worlds that the previous owner has been too. The number of worlds is somewhere between five to seven.

Be Creative

* * *

**Familiar of Zero \ Fantastic Four**

_**Familiar of Demise**_

**OC is needed**

**If you don't want to use an OC and instead want to use someone from the Marvel Universe, that's fine. However, whoever you use, please use someone that Doom would actually work with. I am horrible at keeping people in character. I would like it if Doom was mostly kept in character.**

In Tristain's Academy of Magic, a event called the Springtime Summoning is being held. Louise is called up to preform her summoning. Despite the classmate's jeers, she steps up and begins to chant.

Doctor Doom was in the middle of doing something important _[whatever this is, that's up to you]_ that requires your _OC's_ _assistance \ cooperation_. All of a sudden, an unknown magical presence assaults him and tries to pull him into an incomplete worm hole. Using his own magic powers, he's effortlessly able to thwart the unknown presence, however this mysterious thing it keeps coming back. After Doom attacks the unknown presence with his magic, it backs down.

Back in Tristain, Louise is feeling the effect of Doom's offensive spell and blown back off her feet by some invisible force. As she gets up notices that she has the taste of copper in her mouth. It's not until she wipes her mouth that she realizes that it is blood dripping out. She dismisses the invisible force as a magical backlash as a result of some error either in the runes drawn or casting. Despite the aching protest in her body, she is more than determined to prove that she is not a failure. After checking runes on the ground for the 15th time, she once again begins to chant.

The unknown presence doesn't give up though. _OC_ is standing to the side watching as Doom throws an offensive spell at something invisible. The unknown presence then goes for _OC_. Before _OC _can react, the unknown presence quickly swallows up _OC_ into a portal.

Louise summons a _[acquaintance \ agent] [It can be anything other than a lover or a friend] _of Doctor Doom, your OC. Whoever your _OC_ is, _he \ she_ is at least important enough for Doctor Doom to actually give a damn. Your _OC_ isn't happy that _he \ she_ has been branded with some sort of slave's rune and is stuck with a snotty little pink hair girl.

Doom is both angry that he was attacked yet intrigued by this unknown magical presence. From the leftover residue left behind by the magical unknown presence, it was rather easy to track down _OC _from across the multi - verse. Doom is surprised how different this world which the kingdom of Tristain resides in. Doom is also amused by this world's _mageocracy_ government and the noble's _'primitive'_ understanding of magic.

Doom has OC stay in Tristain to _'pose' _as Louise's Familiar in order to study this newly discovered world. Doom is fully capable of stepping foot in that universe if he really wanted to. Doom does tamper with the runes on OC so it won't bend OC's will to Louise's whim. Instead Doom makes it so that it bends OC's will to do his bidding. OC doesn't know that though. Doom also adjusts the runes so that OC can send things like samples straight to Doom's lab. Doom can also send things through the runes to OC.

The Fantastic Four and Dr. Strange _(cause it involves magic)_ may or may not get involved later due to Doctor Doom meddling with the multi - verse and portals.

* * *

**Mass Effect series \ Prototype \ The Thing **

_**A Different type of Contact**_

**For this story, humans haven't been discovered yet.**

**This does not in any way or form, go along with the Mass Effect Storyline. This just uses its elements.**

**OCs of various species needed!**

**This story is like a parody of the movie _'The Thing'_, except that you switch out the humans with the various alien species from the Mass Effect Universe. As for the actual alien, that's going to be replaced with Alex Mercer.**

Story:

On a frozen over planet of _ _(insert you planet name) (planet was formally known as Earth),_ the Council has built a research base to study this newly discovered planet. As they study the ruins of the civilization that was once there, they discover a frozen organic substance inside the ice. They take it to their base to study it.

Sometime later, things begin to happen around the base. People are going missing,

Alex Mercer's goal is to get off the planet.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden**

_**Cause and Effect**_

**You need to have read the part where Naruto and Sasuke fight Kaguya in order to do this!**

During Naruto and Sasuke's fight with Kaguya, they along with Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito were taken to different _worlds \ dimensions_. For those who have read the comic, they really tore up the terrain in a few of those dimensions. Especially in that dimension with the volcano and the one with the snowy mountain. If you look carefully, there are structures in the background. Where there people in there during the time that fight took place?

_**LOL** Imagine that fight from the perspective of those people in those buildings. Their thoughts would be on the lines of _WTF IS HAPPENING?!_ They look out the window to see this epic showdown between a bunch of flying yellow glowing guy and this white lady with horns._

How much of an effect would that fight have on not only on that world but all the ones they visited?


	13. A Genius and a couple of Monks

**I do not own _Xiaolin Showdown \ Xiaolin Chronicles_**

**I do not own the _SCP Foundation_ or _anything SCP related, this includes organizations from Groups of Interests._**

**I do not own_ The Gamer (Korean Web Comic)_**

**I do not own_ Bayonetta 2 _or_ Bayonetta_**

**I do not own the _Five Nights at Freddie's_ game series**

These following story ideas or challenges involve or center around the show Xiaolin Showdown. NOT XIAOLIN CHRONICLES

Sorry if some of these ideas seem redundant or stupid.

* * *

**I really think someone should do a crossover with Xiaolin Showdown and Far Cry 3 or 4. **I would love to see this happen

* * *

_references to other games may be included; I don't own any of those_

* * *

**Update:**

**1 \ 29 \ 2015 - _Spare Parts_ \- **Details added

**2 \ 8 \ 2015** \- _**The Heylin Gamer** _\- Details added

**2 \ 26 \ 2015 - _the Road Paved with Good Intentions_ \- **Details added

**2 \ 27 \ 2015 -** _**Addendum: Everyone was Kung - Fu Fighting**_ \- Details added

**3 \ 8 \ 2015 - _In the Making of the Wu_** \- Details added - **SPOILER ALERT!**

**4 \ 25 \ 2015 - _An Artificial Element_ \- **Details Added

**8 \ 09 \ 2015** \- _**Th**__**e Game of Eye Spy**_ \- Details Added

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown \ ?**

_**The Game of Eye Spy**_

**I had this idea after a bingeing on various _spy \ espionage _related visual media. All the way from Spy Kids to the 007 series with many others in between.**

**Needs Spy! OC**

**Crossover is optional for any of these ideas**

**# 01 \** _**From the Bystander's View**_

Soon after episode 1, For one or another, your agency has sends you in to keep track of the situation from afar.

**# 02 \** **_Operation Apocalypse - Agent J.S._**

You are an agent that specializes in long term undercover espionage. You work for an () agency. Your agency wants to see if these Shen Gong Wu are as powerful as legends says, to use for their own () reason. You are an agent that been assigned to trigger an event to activate the Shen Gong Wu. You will play a role in the events to come. You will do this under a fake alias that your agency has set for you. Your undercover persona's name is Jack Spicer. You are now a 'Evil Boy Genius' spoiled Richie rich kid. Your undercover persona has a rather 'cartoonish evil' personality with attention seeking issues. This conflicts with your own disciplined personality greatly and it annoys you to no end. You loathe this 'Jack Spicer' alias with every fiber of your mission begins as soon as Wuya's Box touches your doorstep.

This mission will test your patience in every way. From the ghost of an evil witch to bratty kung-fu heroes to your own damn infuriating undercover persona's antics, your sanity will be tested.

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown**

_**An Artificial Element**_

**Inspired by the game 'OFF'**

**Needs an OC**

_Plastic_ \- it's a man made product that's so widely used that it's accepted as common for things to be made of.

A anomaly has occurred. The universe has bestowed OC with the power over Plastic. _(be creative with how you use it)_

Despite this anomaly, Heylin nor Xiaolin officially recognize it as a 'element'.

So with that, with the power over a man made material, what do you do with it?

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown \ Bayonetta 2**

_**In the Making of the Wu**_

**SPOILERS FOR BAYONETTA 2! - SKIP TO NEXT IDEA LINE!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Continue on...**

_In the Bayonetta 2 game, you learn how Rodin makes those weapons that he has in the shop. Basically, it goes like this. You find a demon. You beat the demon within an inch of it's life. You take the object \ weapon out. Demon is sucked into the object \ weapon. Demon gets trapped in the weapon \ object._

_This story idea is based on that idea_

_There are Shen Gong Wu that have names._

**Examples: Heart of_ Jong_, Fist of _Tebigong_, Gills of _Hamachi_, etc.**

So, what if the Shen Gong Wu were made this way? The foes that Dashi, Guan, and Chase (before turning evil) had been a variety of Heylin demons trying to conquer earth?

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown \ SCP Foundation**

_**Addendum: Everyone was Kung - Fu Fighting**_

**Multiple teenage OCs are needed !**

**This story starts half way through the first season**

_The SCP Foundation has a special camp for kids of the Foundation's members that want to go into one of the mobile task forces units. The name for this unit of kids is **MOBILE TASK FORCE BABY JUNIORS**. (BJ's) _[Temporary Insert Mobile Task Force Name] [You can name it something else]

_The Foundation receives multiple reports from agents all around the world. A flying giant green snake thing with children riding it to swarms of robots fighting magical kung fu kids, this looks like a job for the Foundation to deal with. After sending a professional team in to access the situation, it has been determined that it's not that serious as it first looked except for a few factors. The big factor is that there is the possibility that this could turn into a XK CLASS END OF THE WORLD SCENARIO. Yes it would be laughably easy to just take the monk's temple by storm, take all the anomalous objects, and administer a memory wiping drug to all it's occupants. But what concerns the higher ups is that more and more of these anomalous objects keep popping up. These series of anomalous objects the monks call Shen Gong Wu, don't show any anomalous properties until they 'activate'. What triggers the activation is still unknown._

_These monks are in possession of a sentient creature they call Dojo. This creature has the ability that can detect when these specific Shen Gong Wu activate. It seems that the monks solely rely on this creature to know when a Shen Gong Wu has activated. This It has been decided by the O5 council that the MOBILE TASK FORCE BABY JUNIORS are take care of this situation._

MOBILE TASK FORCE BABY JUNIORS has just received their first 'BIG' field assignment from no other than the _O5 Council_ themselves. Upon notification that a new Shen Gong Wu has activated, BABY JUNIORS is to be sent out and follow the child monks to the item. Once they locate the item, BABY JUNIORS is to move in and secure the item.

**Optional: **_The Foundation forces villain's or minor villains to cooperate with them under threat of termination._

_Note: If Jack does so happen find a Foundation site and try to raid it, it's not going to work by a long shot._

_Chase Young has heard of the SCP Foundation (he calls them the Jailors) and is cautious of them. That's why he has his base in his Citadel in the uncharted Land of Nowhere, where they (hopefully) can't find him._

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown \ SCP Foundation**

_**the Road Paved with Good Intentions**_

_Two teenage OCs are at least need for this story. These two are heavily conflicting with each other in goals and morals._

_Third OC is optional_

_One OC must the child of a SCP Foundation member. (researcher, mobile task force, etc.) (can not be the child or bastard child of any already existing foundation member [or so I know of according to the SCP Wiki])_

_One OC must be a child of or works as a child soldier for one of the 'Groups of Interest' that conflicts with the SCP Foundation. **(PICK ONLY ONE)** (The Global Occult Coalition [GOC]) (The Serpent's Hand) (The Chaos Insurgency) (ETC.)_

**_Examples for Second OC's affiliation:_**

**_The Global Occult Coalition [GOC] - ? still pending_**

**_The Serpent's Hand - ? still pending_**

**_The Chaos Insurgency - _**obtain useful Shen Gong Wu for organization's own goals

**_The optional elemental traits: _Metal, Lightning, Balance, Spirit, Darkness, etc.**

**Not one of these three OCs are qualified to be the Dragon of Light**

_The third OC is more of a side character. This OC is the child of or works for one of the 'Groups of Interest' that the Foundation bothers. This character isn't really there for the saving the world gig. They are there purely for their own goals._

**_\- Examples for Third OC's affiliation:_**

**_Alexylva University_ \- **A student from Alexylva University that has come to this world to_ 'study abroad'. _His \ her magic \ powers (?) have been mistook as an 'chosen' element. He \ she decides to play along for two reasons; For one's own amusement and to study further about the conflict between good and evil.

**_Manna Charitable Foundation_ \- **A person sent in to secretly take these Shen Gong Wu so it can used for good else where(?)

**_Are We Cool Yet?_ \- **A anomalous artist that is currently stuck with a really bad case of artist's block. He \ She joins the monks hopes to find inspiration(?)

As you know, there are four elements. These elements are water, wind, fire, and earth _(and sometimes lightning)_. These are the elements that western culture refers to as the elements. In other cultures, some other elements included are wood and metal.

The SCP Foundation has sent in OC to keep an eye on not only the Xiaolin versus Heylin situation but also to record all anomalous objects that they come across. The Foundation's original intention was, once the Shen Gong Wu are all gathered by Xiaolin, the Foundation will come in to collect them. If the conflict between Heylin and Xiaolin ever gets out of hand, a mobile task force is always on standby to come in.

**This is meant to be a dark humor take on the innocent cartoon series**

**All other characters are the same as they are**

**This starts at the beginning of the Xiaolin Showdown series.**

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown \ The Gamer (Korean Web Comic)**

_**The Heylin Gamer**_

** Self insert in **(chosen character)** is ok**

Please do the number crunching and displaying of stats. That really make it more interesting. Really

You don't necessarily have to follow the path of world domination and evil like in the series or what not

I would really prefer for who ever decides to adopt this that they don't put any romance genre in this

**The official name of Jack's base is the _'Evil Lair'_**

**Must start as Jack Spicer - **note: you don't have to act anything like him

**Jack's stats obviously aren't going to be no where near high enough to go personally combat any of the Xiaolin gang **(at the start anyway). **Right from the start, his INTELLIGENCE is RIDICULOUSLY HIGH** (Boy Genius).** He is rather very lacking in _LUCK_, not to mention his common sense_. _**

**_You can still keep increasing his intelligence despite it starting out high. The higher your wisdom and intelligence is, the more things you can build, upgrade, or etc. _**

**Item drops include a wide variety of potions, ingredients, cash, books on alchemy and potion making, rare metals, etc. **

**_AND '_****_SPECIAL' BLUEPRINTS._**

_( = [Special Blueprints] = )_

**_'Special blueprints'_ are a item drop that are instructions on how to build unique and complicated machinery or robots. Usually these are things from other games \ cartoons \ anime (?) that include robots and technology. You can decide how rare these of these drops are. These are more likely to appear than the actual item.**

Please no giant robots such as GUNDAM (of any series), Neon Evangelion, Eureka Seven, Pacific Rim, Armored Core, Etc.

Note:** your _Intelligence and Wisdom_ must be at certain levels to make these!**

**EXAMPLES of Tech.:**

**Portal Gun Blueprint - _Portal_**

**Long Fall Boots Blueprint_ \- Portal_**

(Modifyed)** Dwarf GEKKO Blueprint - _Metal Gear Solid series_ **

(Modifyed)** Crying Wolf's Armor \ Suit Blueprint- _Metal Gear Solid series _****\- **_Guns are always optional to add_

_\+ = (WARNING!_** WARNING! **_WARNING!_** WARNING**_!) = +_

**The Xiaolin monks are going to be **(mostly)** training **(you call it level grinding)** at a break neck pace. Every time you encounter them, whether it be a random encounter or hunting for the Shen Gon Wu, they will be stronger than last time** (like certain shonen characters)**. It's going to be hard to keep up physically with them since they have a monk personally training them. Therefore, even if you grind, they are going to grind faster.**

This story was really more about using strategy against foes you know you can't really go toe to toe with. You'll need to be able to think on your feet while out in the field.

_\+ = (__END OF WARNING!) = +_

**Jack going to start out with a rather fat bank account thanks to his parents. Jack will receive a allowance. How much you ask? It's a lot.**

**Go up stairs every couple of weeks. Jack's parents might have send him money or lavish gifts. **_(Maybe out of guilt of neglect?)_

**Like in the show, Jack's parents aren't home or anywhere to be seen for the most part. This give you a lot of freedom.**

_(Optional for the Beginner Level Gamers)_** Jack is home schooled (?). **

_( - Optional for Hardcore Gamers - )_

_**\- NO MP Bar! -**_

_\- Mana Points \ Magic Points - whatever you call them, he doesn't get one of those for this story! -_

_**\- To make things more interesting, Jack doesn't get a MP bar at all. The only way he can wield anything relating to magic **(and such)_**_ is when he has a Shen Gon Wu or other magical item._ from the looks of it, Shen Gon Wu doesn't seem to draw on any energy from the wielder. -**

_( - Optional for Hardcore Gamers - )_

**_\- School Is In Session - _**

_\- Forget being homeschooled, it's off to the big leagues in training!_

**_ \- To make things difficult, on top of taking over the world, Jack goes to a very well known prestigious school for rich kids. This means uniforms, combed hair, and holding out your pinky finger while sipping tea. As much homework and projects as they give out, it shouldn't be a issue for your genius level intellect. You'll have it done in a snap! What will be an issue is _**_'going to school'_**_ itself. _****_This will take a huge chunk of time out of your personal schedule and drain you of some energy. Another issue is when a Shen Gon Wu activates while school is in session. You'll need to prioritize your time and decide if you want to ditch school to get a Shen Gon Wu or attend class. -_**

**_\- Note: Every time you skip class, the more that the teachers and student council will be on your case. If you attend classes, they'll back off. They have a school full of misfit rich kids to look after. -_**

**_\- Note: School isn't a complete waste of time. Because - _**still pending

_Abilities Jack starts off with: _

_**(Gamer's Mind) **_

_**(Gamer's Body)**_

**_ (Boy Genius)_ \- **adds (ridiculously high digits) to **_INT_**

_**Obstacles and Objectives: **_other than the usual rivals or enemies

_Ideas or suggestions on what your OC could do:_

**_Orders from the Big Man_ \- **use robots on and off the battle field!

**_Shady Businessman_ \- **Finding or Buying Resource and material will be a issue for Jack since he needs them to make his robots, devices, and can choose to do this anonymously or not. For some reason people_ will not _question why a kid needs to buy 40k worth of steel.

_**Recycle and Conserve**_ \- Hurting for cash and it's still some time before next month's allowance? Seek out _Scrap Yards_ for cheap metal and such! If Jack buys something with his parent's money, they will get a copy of the bill too.

_**Physical Education**_ \- Jack's enemies the _'Xiaolin Dragons in training'_ grow stronger at a rather disturbing speed. Jack at least needs time to grind!

**_Time waits for NO ONE_ \- **Lots of time needed for training, building robots, devices, and such.

_**Factory Production**_ \- Making every robot each by hand is such a tedious task. To save time, make machines that can other machines for you! Like a factory! Upgrade them to automatically install upgrades to the robots they make! Just keep the resources coming!

**_Expanding the Evil Lair_ \- **Jack is going to need more basement space to work when it comes to working on bigger projects and for storing them. You can choose to add other misc. rooms such as a training dojo, indoor pool(?), indoor ice skating ring (lol), or home theater, etc.

_**Speed Dial**_ \- There are times where Jack can't do certain missions alone or just can't be done with robots. Look for potential _(evil)_ people to team up with! Be wary of them though in case they back stab.

_**My Loving Loyal Subjects**_ \- Make sure the robots you make are absolutely loyal to you and only you. The _way you treat someone will have an effect on how they will begin to treat you and how it shapes your reputation. _During alliances with other villains, be wary for any signs of betrayal.

_**Emergency Kill Switch** _\- In a event where one of your own creations do happen to turn against you, make sure you have a way to disable them. without you getting harmed.

_**Treasure Hunter**_ \- Find that Shen Gong Wu first!

_**Hidden Treasure Room**_ \- Keep finding different places to hide Jack's hard earned Shen Gong Wu. That big safe out in the open is just a decoy.

_**Fortify the ****Castle Walls **_\- Keep upgrading Jack's security to keep those pesky monks from getting into your Evil Lair. Add traps through out Jack's lair but be sure to remember them.

**_Sweet Ride_ \- **Traveling from place to place fast. This becomes a issue when Shen Gong Wu activates. You probably want to be the one to get there first.

**_I Spy with my Little Eye..._ \- **Spy on your enemies and don't get caught. Set cameras in clever hidden places. Keep up with what they are up to.

_**Subscription Magazine**_ \- be sure to read Evil Magazine Monthly for the latest happenings in the Villain communities. Read The Pictured Science Monthly to see what's the newest thing in the science community. You can get new sparks ideas from reading it.

_**World Wide Web Search**_ \- using cameras isn't the only way to keep tabs on people. Everyone has a blog or their own website, and they love to update. See what they're up too. See what their opinion is of you.

_(Optional)_ _**Overlord's Website**_ \- From the start, Jack is already going to have his own site set up _(him an his massive ego)._ Update what's been happening in your life of a boy genius. Be careful on what you write on your site or blog. This includes pictures you post up. You'll never know when the others might take a look at what's been going on with you.

_**Tiny Terror** _\- Jack's cousin Megan might come over at random times, this means that you'll have to babysit her. Keep her entertained! the more you entertain her, the more likely she'll listen to you. KEEP HER OUT OF THE BASEMENT!

**Quests: **an event that requires you to achieve it's goal. Some are optional, some are not.

If you fail a quest, either nothing will happen or you will lose something (s).

**Achievements:** unlocking these will reward you with Skill Points and other things!

Be creative with these!

_**You got Scrapped!** _\- all of your robots were destroyed by the Xiaolin Monks

_**Lone Fighter** _\- Go on a hunt for Shen Gon Wu without taking any robots

_**Grab and Go**_ \- grab the Shen Gon Wu and leave before the Xiaolin Monks even arrive

_**Chameleon-Bot** _\- Build a Chameleon-Bot (for the first time)

* * *

**Xiaolin Showdown \ Five Nights at Freddie's **

_**Spare Parts**_

A few years after the first game (FNAF 01), the Freddie Fazbear's Pizzeria has officially closed down due to it's not only it's reputation but also it's failed sanitation health check. The building is scraped out from top to bottom to make space for the next person that rents it. The animatronics are returned to the company that originally made them. After looking over them, the animatronics are deemed so outdated and rusted that the company just scraps them. They are broken down into a mesh of parts and sent to the junk yard.

After another failed showdown, Jack Spicer is out looking for parts to rebuild his robot henchmen. He goes through random scrap yards collecting necessary parts and other goodies. Jack finds a certain pile of lots of useful robotic parts. He doesn't hesitate to take them. He heads back to his evil lair and rebuilds his robot drones.

At first everything is fine. Life goes on like normal. Jack keeps losing his showdowns. Heylin keeps going for world domination. The Xiaolin Monks are there to stop them every time.

However, things at Jack's home have started to be misplaced. At least, that's what he thinks. Some of his Jack-bots are been acting funny. He's not the only one to notice it either. Even some of the other Jack-bots have come to Jack to report that the same ones have been behaving oddly. Jack's checked their systems over and over again but can't seem to understand what the problem is. Other than icky substance leaking from random places and the horrible smell, he can't seem to find what the problem is.

Then things take a turn for the worse.


	14. WORM in the Big Apple

**I do not own _WORM_**

**I do not own the_ WORM CYOA_**

**I do not own_ Blazblue (series)_**

**I do not own_ Gravity Falls_**

**I do not own_ Terra Formars_**

**I do not own_ Blood Blockade Battlefront_**

**I do not own the_ Ninja Gaiden _series**

**I do not own_ SCP Foundation_ or anything related to it, especially the_ Groups of Interests_**

**I do not own_ PennZero - Part Time Hero_**

**I do not own _American Dragon: Jake Long_**

**C.Y.O.A. - **Choose Your Own Adventure!

**WORM** is by Wildbow  
It is awesome and if you haven't read it, you need to. LIKE RIGHT NOW! The WORM fics that I like the most usually has some sort of team up with Lung. I think that he's a under appreciated character.

**KONJIKI NO MOJI TSUKAI - YUUSHA YONIN NI MAKIKOMARETA UNIQUE CHEAT** is a really new series. It's way too early in the series to be making fan fiction about this but I really like the way it started off. The basic rundown of the plot is that _five_ students are summoned into another fantasy like RPG world. These students have been summoned to be the _Four Legendary Heroes _that will save the kingdom from the opposing forces. The protagonist, Okamura Hiiro, is an innocent bystander that just so happened to get swept up in the summoning too. He is not one of the heroes and doesn't try to be. He is a very neutral character which sometimes makes him look like a asshole.

**TENSEI SHITARA SLIME DATTA KEN** \- New manga series. Story is close to _Re: Monster_. Guy dies in the real world Japan and is reincarnated as a lowly slime. I'm actually interested in seeing in where this story goes.

Just recently got into the _Gravity Falls **Transcendence AU** \- Fan Verse._ I am currently obsessing over it like you wouldn't believe. Been searching for any crossovers with this. the ones that I have found are of very low quality. OMG this gives me so many feels at once.

This section is _mostly_ for WORM related ideas,

**I seriously apologize for how cheesy some of these ideas have been coming out.**

* * *

**Here are some crossovers with WORM that I think there should be made more of:**

**=-= WORM \ Blazblue (Series) =-=**

I really want to see someone do a crossover where Taylor gets Relius Clover's smarts and or ability. Taylor triggers with a tinker power specializing in space \ time \ Phenomena distortion _(?)(the various technology you see in the)__ Blazblue game). [(I also really want to see Yuuki Terumi fuck up this world in some way or fashion!)]_

**=-= WORM \ Panty and Stocking with GarterBelt =-=**

There needs to be more of this! The one shots I have read so far are hilarious!

=-= **WORM \ Ninja Gaiden =-=**

Taylor triggers with a power relating to the Black Spider Clan? Or she meets them? I dunno, I just really like the spider theme.

=-= **WORM \ Terra Formars** =-=

For this, I'm mainly thinking of two ideas. First, she gets a Alt! Power, A Bio-Tinker power that lets her have the technology from the show. Second, a fanfiction where far into the future (Post - Golden Morning)(She lives!) Taylor is sent to Mars along with a bunch of other people to help colonize it.

=-= **WORM \ Blood Blockade Battlefront** =-=

I have no idea how this would turn out but it sounds like just about anything paired with this series would be awesome!

* * *

**Update:**

4 \ 15 \ 2015 - _**Clashing**__** Dragons**_ \- Details added

6 \ 17 \ 2015 - _**In the Name of the Humanity**_ \- Details added

6 \ 22 \ 2015 - _**Anomalous Cape**_ \- Details added

6 \ 25 \ 2015 - _**Oops, Wrong 'Dragon'**_ \- Details added

10 \ 28 \ 2015 - _**Fool's Golden Shard**_ \- Details added

11 \ 07 \ 2015 - _**Do (Not) go towards the Light**_ \- Details added

* * *

**WORM CYOA \ Welcome to Night Vale**

_**Do (Not) go towards the Light**_

**I really want see someone to do the WORM CYOA on Endbringer mode, but go as _the Smiling God_ **(sentient light?)

**Whatever _the Smiling God_ can do, You can do** (?Better?)(Or things that seem apply to it. This includes the original Strexcorp.)

**Disadvantages: Sibling Rivalry **\- is a must!

* * *

**WORM \ Gravity Falls**

_**Fool's ****Golden Shard**_

**Bill enters into the WORM verse and for the shits and giggles, decides to have some fun by imitating a shard. Someone triggers and Bill decides** _(for most potential for his amusement)_** to do away with the original **_(however you like. Absorption? Ok might taste nice. Destroy it? can do so with ridiculous ease.)_** and substitutes it. For those fans that know how shards work, imagine someone under Bill's influence... and or possession. Insomnia will ensue! ****And of course, Bill will be influencing their mindset all the way.**

**Not quite sure what power category would best represent him though. **

First Impressions: Thinker \ Stranger \ Master ?

Reassessment _(After seen Weirdmageddon Part 1)_ (Jailbroken - v.3)(Shattered Limiter - v.1): Breaker \ Shaker \ Trump?

or straight up Endbringer (he'd fit in there) \ Ziz 2.0 plus

**If Bill has hijacked the host (forcefully or contract) and has taken the driver's seat, this would equally be as amusing to read. Keep in mind though if you are doing this, Bill knows how to do things in theory but practice is a very different story. ****Like the quote: "Easier said than done"**

* * *

**WORM \ Familiar of Zero**

_**Oops, Wrong 'Dragon'**_

**The basic idea for this is that either Tabitha summons Kenta (aka Lung). Please keep Lung in character for this one. **

**Having Lung run off on Tabitha is totally acceptable.**

This can only end well

* * *

**WORM \ SCP Foundation - Groups of Interests**

_**Anomalous Cape**_

**I really wanted a power set or story that was NOT based on the items that the SCP Foundation hold BUT based on the SCP Foundation's Groups of Interests. These have to take place in the WORM universe. If someone were to make a power set based on these groups, the categories STRANGER, MASTER, TRUMP, THINKER, and TINKER could apply to just about every one of these.**

**Here are the ones I would REALLY like to see adapted**

**Here are my opinions on what kind of category power an organization(s) could be adapted into. If you have a different idea, that's cool too.**

Alexylva University - _I want to say that this could end up something similar to TEACHER's power?_

Are We Cool Yet? - _A art based STANGER power_

The Chaos Insurgency -

Church of the Broken God - _Definitely some sort of TINKER \ Changer ability_

Doctor Wondertainment - _A toy based TINKER \ STANGER power?_

The Factory - _A TINKER power specializing in manufacturing (but what things?) with Thinker when it comes to deals (business) _

The Fifth Church - _A music based STRANGER \ Master power like Canary but it's not limited to the voice of the user but can also be done with instruments _

Mana Charitable Foundation -

Marshall, Carter, and Dark LTD -

"Nobody" - Stanger power similar to Imp

Prometheus Labs - Tinker something

Serpent's Hand -

* * *

**Penn Zero - Part Time Hero \ WORM**

_**In the Name of the Humanity**_

**Really wanting to see a darker take on the Penn Zero - Part Time Hero**

Penn, Sashi, and Boone are dropped into the world of Earth Bet or WORM. However, they don't appear all together like they usually do. The bodies they are dropped in are very far away from each other. One is dropped in a body belonging to one of the Triumvirate (Penn), One is dropped into a body that's stuck in the Birdcage (Sashi), one is dropped into a body belonging to one of Brockton Bay's notorious Big Three (Boone).

They must find each other and complete their objective: _Defeat a guy called Scion, Defeat these things called the Entities, and save the human race._

You can choose to add: _Help Skitter do the following:_

Have fun with this!

**I really don't know what to do with Rippen and Larry since just being in WORM is going to be difficult enough as it is. If you do want to add them, have Rippen drop in another body (excluding the one Penn is occupying) of the Triumvirate, and Larry as Scion (LOL)(Early Golden Morning anyone?) or Dragon.**

* * *

**WORM \ American Dragon: Jake Long**

**_Clashing Dragons_**

**This story is mainly to have a all out fight between Jake Long and Lung. No holds barred battle royal to see who comes out on top.**

Lung and the ABB somehow ends up in a New York of a different dimension. He's not happy about it. The ABB cement their territory as Lung begins taking over part of the downtown area, he and his gang are attacked by the Huntsman and the Huntsclan. Lets just say that things don't go the way the Huntsclan had in mind.

The Huntsclan have heard rumors about a new gang in town that was lead by a man with dragon tattoos that could spew fire. More investigation yields that the ABB my be lead by a lizard man posing as a human. What the Huntsman finds strange is that the ABB is made up of humans that know about their leader's true reptilian nature. Along with their agenda to rid of the Magical Community, the Huntsclan all agree that it would be best for both them and the good of New York to get rid of Lung.

Jake and his grandpa hear rumors from the magical community that a new very violent dragon is in town. This dragon also has broken the code of secrecy for it has revealed to the many humans that follow it that he is a dragon.


	15. Melting Pot of Misc

**I do not own _Jake Long: American Dragon_**

**I do not own_ "Welcome to Night Vale"_**

**I do not own_ Disney_**

**I do not own_ Gravity Falls_**

**I do not own_ Invader Zim_**

**I do not own the web comic_ Ice Scream (by Mogeko)_**

**I do not own anything comic(s) or game(s) made by Mogeko**

**I do not own the _Harry Potter (series)_**

**I do not own_ DC Comics _or the_ Justice League_**

**I do not own _Kekkai Sensen \ Blood Blockade Battle Front_**

These are a series of misc. story ideas

SOme ideas have been moved over from the previous chapter

_I am currently going nuts over the series Kekkai Sensen \ Blood Blockade Battlefront_

Recently got into a little thing called 'Welcome to Night Vale'. I listen to it before I go to sleep. OMG this is amazing

* * *

**There _needs_ to be a crossover between **_"Blood Blockade Battle_ _Front"_** and **_"Welcome to Night Vale"**!** _

**_Lovecraftian monsters galore!_**

* * *

**Update:**

6 \ 22 \ 2015 - _**What is** __**Thicker than Blood?**_ \- _**Reponsiblility is**__** ...**_ \- **_Orca on a Stroll_** \- Details added

8 \ 05 \ 2015 - _**Start of Progress**_ \- Details added

8 \ 06 \ 2015 - _**S.I.C. # 0 Descriptions**_ \- _**S.I.C. # 1 Mitosis born Twin**_ \- _**S.I.C. # 2 Yandere Sibling**_ \- Details added

8 \ 16 \ 2015 - _**S.I.C. # 3 Lovecraft**_ \- _**Little Dragon of the Desert**_ \- Details added

8 \ 24 \ 2015 - _**Adjusting Reality**_ \- Details Added

8 \ 28 \ 2015 - _**In the Boonies of Space**_ \- Details Added

9 \ 15 \ 2015 - _**Slept in really late..**_ \- Details Added

* * *

**S.I.C. (Self Insert Complications)**

**Your () is My Only Reason to Exist**

**This would make one hell of a complication to start off with.**

**You gain a Godlike status effect when a person feels a certain negative emotion toward you.**

* * *

**Disney**

_**Slept in really late..**_

Princess Aurora pricked her finger on a spinning and fell into a deep sleep. . . . . for a very long time. No prince charming on a stallion comes to wake her with a true kiss

Year 2015 (Present Day)

Princess Aurora is still sleeping like a baby, until she is awoken by nurse _(male or female) (your choice)_ attempting to give her CPR. She is not in a tower but a government paid facility that is researching the anomaly that is 'Sleeping Kingdom'.

* * *

**Invader Zim**

_**In the Boonies of Space**_

As far as the people of Earth know, there is no sentient life outside of their little blue planet. Or so most of them believe.

Zim is a lowly Irken foot soldier that's flubbed up \ failed one times too many. As a sort of execution \ exile, the Tallest lock him in a pod, set it on auto piolet, and have it rocket off into the unknown void of space. (XXX months \ years later) That pod crash lands on earth.

_This fic idea is meant to be a slice of life \ comedy genre. Zim has to try to adapt to Earth. Dib was intended to befriend Zim later. (and ONLY Friendship) (I don't like any shipping what so ever when it comes to Invader Zim!)_

_For this idea, Earth is literally in the unknown unexplored reaches of space \ middle of nowhere. _

* * *

**Welcome to Night Vale \ Optional Crossover (?)**

_**Adjusting Reality**_

_For those that want an interesting start for their OC relating to WtNV series._

_Needs** Pre - Desert Bluffs! Non - Smiling God! OC!**_

_You can make a** Inhuman! OC **or** Eldritch! OC **if you want too._

_OC must be or have been a part of the **Desert Bluffs Girl Scouts \ Desert Bluffs Boy Scouts** at some point before departure. OC will carry those skills with him \ her where ever they choose to go._

_**Your OC's understanding of the outside world is next to none. Their **_

Your _OC_ is a resident of the _'original'_ Desert Bluffs. _He \ She_ had just enough common sense _(?) (Or it could be something else)_ to get the _fuck_ out of town _just_ before Strex Corp. fully takes _over \ assimilates_ the entire town and its resident population. Going back is a big 'NOPE'. Your OC just decides to let things sort itself out in that town and come back later _(a long time later)._ With just the clothes on their back and a duffle back full of stuff _he \ she_ managed to grab at the last minute before hauling ass, your OC is now officially a wandering hobo! With little money and no ID, OC begins their new life!

**_I have several different ideas this story can diverge to:_**

**_1) Non - Crossover_**

OC ends up and settles in the neighboring town of Night Vale _(This is before Night Vale develops their well known deep hatred for Desert Bluffs)._

_**2) Non - Crossover**_

OC takes the next _random bus \ or hitch hikes_ out of the desert. _He \ She_ ends up in a place completely different from the reality _he \ she_ is used to. OC ends up in the outside world. _He \ She_ has to learn the_ do's_ and _not to do's_ of our reality. _Hilarity ensues._

_**3) Crossover w\ Gravity Falls** \- Past ver. 01 - Stanford Pines_

_OC_ takes the next _random bus \ or hitch hikes_ out of the desert. _He \ She_ eventually ends up in a place called Gravity Falls. OC stays in Gravity Falls because it's weirdness reminds him \ her of home.

The year this starts off in is 1976. Eventually I want _OC_ to meet Stanford Pines. _OC_ learns from Stanford Pines on how to _'be normal'_ and in exchange, _OC_ teaches Stanford about the _'normal'_ that_ he \ she_ is used to out in the desert. _OC_ helps Stanford investigate the anomalies of Gravity Falls. Stanford expresses great interest in wanting to know all about the anomalies of Desert Bluffs but _OC_ talks him down by explaining the reason why _he \ she_ left.

OC gets Stanford fascinated on the subject of alternate dimensions. OC leaves in the year 1981 to check up on how Desert Bluffs is fairing. _He \ She_ leaves before the thing with Stanford, McGucket, and the portal happens.

_Time in the desert runs slower (?) than how time runs in the real world. _After learning that the place _he \ she_ once called home was beyond saving, _OC_ returns to the outside world._ OC_ doesn't realize how much time has really passed when _she \ he_ returns to the outside world. When _OC_ returns, things have changed for the worse and some double is impersonating as Stanford_ (who just happened to be wearing bright yellow clothing at that time)._ Thinking that Strex Corp replaced Stanford with a double, _OC_ attacks the imposter.

_**4)** **Crossover w\ Invader Zim**_

_OC_ takes the next _random bus \ or hitch hikes_ out of the desert. OC gets hopelessly lost. - **Idea still pending...**

_**5)** **Crossover w\ Gravity Falls** \- Present_

_OC_ takes the next _random bus \ or hitch hikes_ out of the desert. _He \ She_ eventually ends up in a place called Gravity Falls. OC stays in Gravity Falls because it's weirdness reminds him \ her of home. OC struggles to fit in with the rest of the normal people around him \ her.

_ OC_ eventually ends up bunking with a kind but kooky Old Man McGucket and his raccoon wife. OC lives in a quickly made ghetto ramshackle shack next to McGucket. Tate McGucket might try to help _OC_ out, thinking that the poor _man \ woman_ is going mad like his father.

In May of 2012, Dipper and Mabel Pines arrive in Gravity Falls. Over the first few episodes, Dipper and Mabel will briefly cross paths with OC quite a few times (like brief appearances by McGucket). Dipper will be the first one to realize that OC isn't normal _(crazy, but not the normal going insane crazy)._

I eventually want Dipper and Mabel to help _OC_ in trying to be 'normal'. Due to positive relation to Dipper and Mabel _(and also wanting to keep an eye on this shady fellow that is friends with his niece and nephew),_ Grunckle Stan hires _OC_. Stan uses _OC_ as one of the _'attractions'_ sometimes due to _his \ her_ unique feature _(optional if your OC has either a third eye or moving tattoos). _Dipper and Mabel disapprove of this_. OC _gets along fine with Soos. _OC_ likes to hang around with Dipper because they both like to explore the many mysteries of this town.

I don't know if OC should teach Dipper and Mabel the things he \ she has learned back when they were still a scout.

OC's double from Night Vale might come in much later. Night Vale Double! OC! also had the same idea of skipping town when Strex Corp launches it's hostile takeover of Night Vale.

_**6) Crossover w \ Various Series**_

You can pretty much take your _OC_ to where ever and when ever you want.

* * *

**American Dragon: Jake Long \ Welcome to Night Vale**

_**Little Dragon of the Desert**_

_**Needs Dragon! OC**_

_**Doesn't quite follow WtNV or AD:JL canon**_

You are a dragon. You are a being whose race is tasked \ responsible for the peace within the magical community you are tasked too.

You are currently standing before the Dragon Council. You have been given a extremely important assignment. They believe you are the only dragon smart _(clever(?), observant(?), cautious(?), or just a plain crazy)_ enough for this mission that no one, not even the council them selves are able _(or willing)_ to take up. You are assigned to be the peace keeper between a unusual magical community. This magical community mainly consists of two rivaling eldritch(?) communities in the same desert in the middle of nowhere. Your sole purpose to keep the residents of Night Vale and Desert Bluffs from _tearing_ each other apart. They don't have to like each other but there shouldn't be all out war.

Desert Bluffs is a sunny dimensional version of Night Vale that is ruled and run by a 'religious (?)' corporation. These unfortunately both exist on the same plane of existence yet don't, somehow(?). The Council believes that if one community completely destroys the other, this might cause a paradox of some kind or reality will cease to exist. Either way, the Council doesn't want to take that chance. You are given little to no information about these two towns a you go in.

As the only peace keeper \ fragile wall between these two terrifying giants, there are standards to uphold. **_You can't completely favor one side._ **You can't completely dislike one side either at the risk of balance shifting. You are to stay as neutral as possible. _**You are required to visit both towns in person.**_

You have been given a rather large abandoned building to stay in. This has been strategically placed as a halfway landmark between Desert Bluffs and Night Vale. This building was previously a road side rest stop of some sort. This building has a story of it's own. You don't knows this, yet. Thankfully, a team of scientists that have rented out a large portion of your building are there to keep you company. They are here to investigate the anomalies of Night Vale. They provide much needed company to keep you sane and from time to time, advice. The scientists live, sleep, and work at your place because for some reason, it's a safe haven, according to their research.

_Eldritch are the oldest race known of all races. It has been said that they were there before the creation of life on Earth. Whatever they are, they are terrifying as they are old. **Eldritch are the only known species that can far surpass the might and power of dragons.**_

_Eldritch usually live in small close knit communities in places you'd most likely forget. They usually keep to themselves. The physical existence of a eldritch causes the fabric of space and time to become unstable, usually do to their 'screw reality' awe shocking power. This causes reality to tear. These tears in reality can do any and all sorts of random things. Even a group of them in one area (without the Deus Ex Maxmia on 12) forces 'reality take a vacation'. Weird, Cool, and defiantly Horrifying things happen on a regular basis. A manifestation of a glowing cloud that drops animal carcasses. Mysterious hooded figures in the dog park. Whispering Trees that used to be people. _You get the picture.

* * *

**S.I.C. (Self Insert Complications)**

_**# 3 - Lovecraft**_

_When it comes to supernatural based cartoon fanfictions (such as American Dragon Jake Long, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Welcome to Night Vale, Courage the Cowardly Dog?, ETC.) I haven't seen someone do an Eldritch! OC. Either that or I haven't found one yet. _

* * *

**S.I.C. ( Self Insert Complications )**

_**# 0 - **__**Descriptions**_

Ideas for people who want idea for complications \ challenges for when they do self insertion \ OC related fanfiction.

* * *

**S.I.C. ( Self Insert Complications )**

_**# 1 - ****Mitosis born Twin**_

**This is meant to go with fics with superpowers and such**

_Your entrance into the world is an unnatural one. Your presence is already taking effect on live even before you gain consciousness in this world._

It starts off with the no name 'loser fat kid' of his age group. This poor kid has no friends and is picked on by everyone. His \ Her parents are caring but oblivious and siblings are less than supportive. One day, (s)he discovers a series of small hard lumps on the left arm. (S)he thinks nothing of it and goes on with life. A few weeks later, the lump is more noticeable. A few months later, they have quickly spread all over the left side of his \ her body. (S)he final brings this issue up with their parent and even they agree that this needs to be looked at. The doctor informs the kid that (s) he has a lumps all over on his side that clearly indicate a wide spread tumor or cancer. The parents push for surgery as soon as they are informed. The surgeons soon discover that his growth can't be removed due to a mysterious 'energy shield' that appears every time they try to remove it. **This 'energy shield' will only be there until after you separate from the kid.** An uncomfortable year passes for the kid as you slowly separate from him \ her. When you finally separate, you are both severely malnourished and dehydrated.

**Your form is fixed. Your appearance will look like an exact carbon copy of the twin you came from.**

Once fully recovered, your twin is enthralled by their new skinnier (according to him \ herself, good looking appearance. You see that you also have the exact same skinner body too.

The doctors are unsure if either of you two should be released from the hospital just yet. They want you and your sibling to stay so that they can study the mysterious phenomenon that was your birth.

Despite the freak occurrence of your birth, the kid's parents welcome you into the family with open arms. Your twin's siblings are very uncomfortable around you. Your twin picks your name for you.

You \ Your OC \ Self – Insert wake up in a hospital. This is where you begin your story. You are not aware of the process of how you came into this world. People at the hospital act afraid of you for some reason.

**Your right as a human being is questioned. Depending on your actions, people will either see you as a monster or person. **

**You can choose of the information about you birth gets leaked into the media or not.**

* * *

**S.I.C. ( Self Insert Complications )**

_**# 2 - Yandere Sibling**_

_I have rarely read any good fics where the protagonist SI \ OC is a yandere. In this complication, your self insert has to deal with Yandere \ psychopathic impulses. _

Your self-insert has a fixed obsession with one of your own siblings in some way. It doesn't have to be 'love' to the point of incest _(if that's what you want, that's fine too, I won't judge)_ but it does have to be obsessive enough to be _creepy._

_Think of (Blazblue) Jin's obsession over his brother Ragna without the 'wanting to your sibling' part, mixed with a bit of Gasai, Yuno from Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). Think of a goal that involves your sibling and stick to it by any means necessary. _

* * *

**Harry Potter series \ Blood Blockade Battle Front**

_**Start of Progress**_

For those that have watched BBBF, you'll know that just before they kick off the opening theme for the show, they narrate a very brief and short introduction of how the story starts. Three years ago, a gateway between Earth and the Beyond opened over the city of New York. In one 'terrible night', New York was destroyed and rebuilt. It trapped New Yorkers and extradimensional creatures alike in an impenetrable bubble. Now, New York has been rechristened New Jerusalem, a paranormal melting pot where magic and madness dwell alongside the mundane, where every form of human vermin gathers to exploit other worldly assets for earthly profit.

This story is how the magical world of earth was affected by this and dragged out into the light of the modern day.

* * *

**Jake Long: American Dragon \ Blood Blockade Battle Front**

_**What is Thicker than Blood?**_

**A few years after the American Dragon takes place**

One day, a portal opened up to the Beyond opened over the city of New York. In one terrible night, New York was destroyed and rebuilt, trapping New Yorkers and extra dimensional creatures alike in an impenetrable bubble.

This phenomenon was a shock to both Earth and the residents of the Beyond itself. Earth also discovered another aspect of itself that night, the Magical community. Now, New York has been rechristened New Jerusalem, a paranormal melting pot where magic and madness dwell aside the mundane. Magical creatures of Earth have come out of hiding and out into the public light.

_Courses on magic and mythology are permanently added to the learning curriculum._

_There is a world wide debate if the Magical Community should be automatically registered as citizens of Earth since or not._

_Jake and his friends are now in high school._

_People are now aware that Jake and most of his family are dragons. There are a lot of mixed reactions to this revelation, especially from his friend's parents. Being the only dragon family in New Jerusalem (and due to lore surrounding dragon in general), they somewhat are celebrities. _

_Brad Morton now avoids Jake like the plague upon revelation of being a dragon._

_Somehow, Professor Rotwood gained a position and is working as a professor at a top notch university. He is known as the 'Expert on Dragons'. He's still weird._

_The dragon council works with Libra to protect the world. Libra gained members from the Magical Community._

_Jake is still continuing with his Dragon Training with his grandfather._

_Jake, Hailey, Fu, and his grandfather can call for Libra's help when in a jam. They do they same as well when Libra needs a hand. _

_Leonardo and Sonic is now a official groupie of Jake's posse._

_the Hunts Clan are a bunch of Anti - Paranormal extremists that support people \ organizations with the same interests. People don't like them due to them getting innocent bystanders involved._

* * *

**Ice Scream (Mogeko) \ X - Overs**

_**Orca On A Stroll**_

**So this amusing idea is basically a series of one shot stories involving Idate_ (that orca dude)_ related shenanigans. These are preferred to be in, near, or next to the sea \ ocean _(since he's an marine mammal)._ If you have a way of getting him far in on main land, go for it. ****These one shots have the same tone of humor that Hellsing Ultimate Abridged has. Think of these stories as Idate's version of _'Alucard taking a walk'_. **

**If you don't know who this guy is, he briefly appears in the game 'Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'. ****He's also a chain smoker. **

**_Certain Scenarios to put him in:_**

Idate somehow ends up at SeaWorld \ in a Aquarium

Idate messes with people patrolling out in a submarine

Idate messes with a couple of Students that are filming a nature documentary

Chris is using his newly acquired 'shark powers' when all of a sudden, a wild Idate appears! (Wild Kratts)

Octonauts come across Iceberg Isle while exploring the artic land. There is just a few problems, their ship is trashed and Idate just got back. (Octonauts)

Idate comes across Brunce and his shark friends (Finding Nemo)

Idate in the Free Willy franchise (Free Willy series)

Idate goes to Fishman Island (One Piece)

Idate messes with Dexter while he's out on open water getting rid of the 'trash' (Dexter)

**ALL SHARKS BEWARE!**

* * *

**DC Comics \ Justice League**

_**Responsibility is ...**_

**Needs OC! **

**Self Insert!**

You are self inserted and or reincarnated into Gotham City! Here is the kicker, Batman doesn't exist in this universe! Bruce Wayne really is just a multi millionaire playboy, its not a mask. Nor will you persuaded him to take up such a silly thing. With the knowledge you know about the DC and the events to come, What will you do?

**You are in the DC Comic Universe. Batman doesn't exist and you all know he plays a major role in what's to come. There is no hero for Gotham for that role nor anyone willing to do fit that role. What will or will not do do?!**

Will you take up the mantle of Hero that was supposed to be? or go dick around and watch that butterfly flap it's wings?


End file.
